


Toujours Pur: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

by potterhead_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic
Summary: What happened before the Marauders? Specifically within the Black Family. Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus. As well as Orion and Lucretia. These events are for my personal headcanon. An slightly explanation to why these characters are the way they are. The ones we know or we hear about from the original series. This is not particularly a story. Just a chain of events that led these characters to be who they are and do what they do.
Relationships: Alphard Black/Original Male Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Walburga

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ The characters in this fanfiction are mentally disturbed and kind of insane. For the way they were raised and the circumstances they have been through. They have mental illnesses. So the way they think might be disturbing. Lots of Angst, Darkness and Rawness.  
> I just believe that the supremacy of pure blood status and insane and strict education has consequences on people. They must have a lot of traumas for their upbringing.  
> I find the story of The Blacks very interesting. And I tried to find the reasons why they ended up being terrible parents for Sirius, Regulus, and The Black Sisters. This is NOT a justification for their actions but an explanation for why they must've "educated" their children that way.  
> All my love to Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa even Bellatrix bc none of these events are their fault. And they truly are excellent characters in the future.  
> This is truly sad. But I just can't find a good happy story for them. Because it just wouldn't fit with the way they ended up.  
> I'm just warning you before hand bc if this is a disturbing thing to read then I don't force you to. Is fine if you don't read it, or hate it. I just wanted to write about my point of view. So be respectful with my work. Thank you very much.

Walburga was the eldest daughter of Pollux and Irma Black. Walburga detested her life. Not only she had to be the right example of a lady, she had to be an example for her brothers. But she didn't make it easy for her parents. Wally had a temper. She just exploted. Which made her complicated to be around, to have any friends. Not even her brothers understood her. Not even her cousin Lu. Only Orion followed her around like a puppy. What an annoying boy he was. 

It was the summer of 1943. Wally had recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Top marks. But she couldn't do anything with them. Her parents would probably make her marry. Wally heard them talking about many wizards properly fit for her. Wally was disgusted. She kept thinking about death. Two months ago a mudblood girl died at Hogwarts. They said it was some dark creature that got her. A filthy half-breed was expelled. Walburga sometimes wished she was that girl. Not having to deal with the future. With her name. With her bloody family. 

Walburga sank on the tub. Water above her face. Count to 100. Wally wanted to see if she could hold her breath. She got to 25 and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to breath. She was weak.  
"Walburga!"  
She heard her mother calling from downstairs. Wally rolled her eyes. 

She was getting dressed. A long red dress. Walburga looked herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Lu. Black hair, long enough to reach her waist. Pale skin, grey shinny eyes and unoticable freckles on her nose. Then she saw a figure on the reflection. A figure that scared her. Walburga jumped and screamed. She turned around to see Orion. On the door frame. Staring at her.  
Wally covered herself. She wasn't properly dressed.  
"What the fuck you creep!" She screamed.  
Orion kept looking at her upside down.  
"Wally" he smirked "Your mom says dinner is ready" 

Orion her cousin, Second cousin actually, used to be specially infatuated with Walburga. She was pretty, who could blame him. Wally always thought it was the teenage hormones. And she used that to get what she wanted from him. Her parents hated her, her brothers as well, all the stupid girls at Hogwarts who made fun of her. But Orion adored her. Wally loved the attention she got from that boy. 

"Don't you ever come into my room like that again" she said clearly pissed.  
Orion smirked "Sorry. Won't happen again"  
He was about to leave when,  
"Orion. Would you zip up my dress for me?"  
She could tell Orion blushed.  
"Sure"  
He came closer and zipped the dress slowly. When he finished, he kissed her shoulder. Walburga pulled away quickly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You look beautiful in that dress" he said smirking.  
"Get out" but Orion laughed "Get out! Now!" Wally insisted. And Orion left. 

What a creep. What an idiot. Soon Wally will be gone. Her plan was to move as far away from her family as she could. Perhaps get a job. Or do something else. Anything. Or else she might die. 

(..............)

"I DON'T THINK IT IS PROPER!" Irma screamed at the top of her lungs "YOU'RE 20! YOU SHOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW"  
Alphard and Cygnus sticking their ears to the door so they can hear better. The fights and rages that their sister had were amusing to the pair of boys.  
"What did she do now?" Alphard asked worried.  
"Wally is insane!" Cygnus laughed "What she didn't do?"

Cassiopeia Black, Wally's auntie and Pollux sister, was a strange bird. Too bitter, too strange that no wizard wanted to marry her, according to Pollux. She was moving to France and Walburga convinced her to take her. Wally's parents weren't happy. Specially Irma.  
"I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT MARRIAGE" Walburga screamed "I WANT TO TRAVEL, GET TO KNOW THE WORLD, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MOTHER?"  
"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! POLLUX..."  
"Let her go" Pollux said as he lit a cigarette with his wand.  
"Really?" Wally asked amused  
"Excuse me?..." Irma went pale.  
"It's Paris" Pollux said "There are good pureblood wizards. I'm pretty sure my sister can introduce her to one"  
Shit. Didn't they understand? Walburga didn't want to get married.  
"FUCK IT..."  
"YOUR SISTER IS INSANE!" Irma protested.  
"But she has great connections. I can tell you" Pollux finished.  
Irma looked at her daughter in defeat. Walburga thought that she was a complete bitch.  
"Listen to me child" Pollux said coming towards her. He grabbed Walburga's ear, hurting her "You have to marry a pureblood wizard. That's the point of the trip. If you don't, I personally will drag you back and force you to marry the lad I please. Is that clear?"  
Walburga really hated her life. Her brothers had a free pass to do as they pleased but not her. Simply because she was a girl. Well probably she could do whatever she liked in Paris. Her parents would never know. Walburga nodded. 

(..............)

"So? You're leaving?" Lucretia asked her one particular evening.  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
Lucretia has always been a bitch to Wally. It was jelaousy because she was plain and not as beautiful as Walburga.  
"Not at all" she answered "You always get away with everything, don't you?"  
"Are you leaving?" Orion came in. He seemed pretty upset.  
"Honestly Orion, you're such a creep" Lucretia left pushing her brother along.  
"Where are you going?" Orion asked  
"Is not of your business" Wally answered. Preparing to leave. But Orion stopped her. He clinched his nails on her arm.  
"Where are you going?" he asked again.  
"Arrrg. Orion you're hurting me" she said "To fucking Paris"  
Orion let go off her arm "Are you going to leave me?"  
Walburga laughed evily.  
"You're never gonna see me again. I'm finally leaving this stupid house hole"  
Orion looked at her.  
"Wally... You're breaking my heart. I love you"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I love you"  
"I'm your bloody cousin Orion. This is insane"  
"Don't you love me?"  
"You're bloody bunkers"  
Orion grabbed her neck and kissed her. Walburga tried to pull away, but Orion didn't let her. Finally she pulled away and slapped him on the face.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
Orion touched his red cheek, but he smiled "C'mon Wally. I know you love me"  
"You're fucking insane"  
"We have a special connection"  
"FUCK OFF!" she screamed. And left the room.  
Locking herself in the bathroom. Wally touched her lips. So that was kissing. She had never been kissed before. Every boy at Hogwarts thought she was a weirdo. They believed everything that her bloody roommates said about her. Wally felt relieved to have been kissed. Although she prefered it wasn't the creep of Orion. Anyways she will be on Paris in a week. She will never see him again. Now she was ready for the french boys out there.  
She will never go back to her miserable life, her new life was beginning now.


	2. Chapter 2: Alphard

Alphard was the second son of Pollux and Irma. The sentitive boy of the family. He never got along with Walburga. She was clearly insane. Alphard and Cygnus got a better relationship. They used to play together as kids. Although Cygnus got away with mostly everything. Pollux had a clear preference for him. The Golden boy. But their parents didn't know the little devil he actually was. 

Anyway, Alphard loved his brother. They would usually make pranks to Orion. He was really weird, a creep actually. Who prefered the company of the girls. Specially Walburga, which was super weird. And they loved to see his reactions. 

(..............)

But Alphard's life changed when he was 14. Alphard got the habit of scaping his Slytherin mates and go to the Astronomy Tower to think. One day, he went to do so, finding a Gryffindor lying back on the Astronomy Tower's floor.   
"Hiyaa there!" the Gryffindor said.  
Alphard jumped. He didn't noticed the student there. The boy stood up yawing.   
"Sorry" he said smiling "I was having a relaxing nap"  
Alphard didn't answer. For him and his friends, Gryffindors were pure imbeciles. Reckless assholes that didn't think before acting.   
The boy lit a cigarette. Alphard's father smoked but Alphard never found it attractive. Until now.  
"Sorry, do you want some?" the boy offered it.  
Alphard took it without thinking. He was very stupid as a kid. Accepting practically anything. Just to be accepted. His sister Walburga had left a really bad reputation for the Blacks. Alphard wanted to proof he was cool.   
He took a drag and immediately coughed.   
The boy laughed. "First time?"  
Alphard nodded. "You'll get used to it. I reckon"   
The boy looked at Alphard. He noticed he had really intense green eyes. Alphard was hypnotized by them. Shit perhaps he was getting dizzy already.   
"Ranjit Bakshi" the boy extended his hand.  
"Alphard Black" he responded awkwardly.   
"One of the Black kids, ha?"   
"What's wrong with that?" Alphard asked annoyed.  
"Nothing, is that you have a reputation" he said "Your sister has"  
Alphard knew all the rumours surrounding his sister.   
"None of them are true. We are normal. Just like you. Or more than you, actually"   
Who this kid think he was?  
"I hope so" he said smiling "I don't want to be normal. I want to be original. Do great things in life"   
Alphard didn't answer. He simply looked at the Gryffindor with disgust. His parents would hate if Alphard befriend a boy like that.  
"Gryffindors are weird"  
Ranjit laughed "Is that what the Slytherins think of us?"   
"We are right, don't we?"   
Ranjit shook his head laughing.   
"Well you are different from them Alphard. From all the Slytherins. You actually spoke to me without insulting me, that's good" he turned off the cig "I guess I'll see you around"   
And he left. Alphard thought he was a weirdo. 

(..............)

The following days Alphard couldn't stop thinking about that boy. And his light green eyes. Who had eyes like that? Well Alphard had grey eyes, but still. He had never met anyone like that. Everyone he had ever met were false, too proud, too superficial. Alphard found out Ranjit was a seventh year Gryffindor, muggle born. His parents were these poor indian muggles that moved to England recently.   
Alphard decided to not see him again. He was everything his parents despised. And he was older. He would graduate soon and Alphard would never see him again. So there wasn't a big deal. 

But somehow, Alphard found himself going to the Astronomy Tower again. Hoping to see him.   
"You couldn't leave without my cigs, right Alphard?" he asked.  
Alphard jumped. He really didn't expect him to be there.   
"You seriously don't have a better place to be?" Alphard joked.  
Ranjit laughed "Is nice to see you again, Alphard Black" 

(..............)

Alphard and Ranjit became friends. Well not friends exactly. Just lads that shared cigarettes or so. They smoked together. And occasionally chat about things. Alphard didn't and couldn't tell anyone about this. It was his little secret.  
"So what are you doing after Hogwarts?" Alphard asked one night, lying on the floor, watching the night sky.   
"Don't know, you?" Ranjit answered.  
"Probably work at the Ministry, get married or so..." Alphard repeated what his parents had planned for him. And for his siblings.   
"Pfff... That sounds boring man"   
"Those are my plans" Alphard said kind of pissed.  
"Sorry is just that I would never want to do something like that, you know?"  
Alphard simply looked at him.  
"I want to enjoy life. I'm gonna become bloody rich with some evolutionary spell or potion" he continued looking at the sky "I want to do what I please when I please. I want to meet a lot of people. Enjoy all the pleasures of life, travel around the world. Don't get married no. Ranjit is not ready to be tained"  
Alphard rolled his eyes smiling.  
"I want to fall in love as many times as I can. With people from different parts of the world, you know?"   
Alphard blushed at that statement. He didn't know why.   
"And when I'm done. I'm gonna settle in Rome. Bloody Rome man. Heaven on Earth. And I'm gonna spend my old days there. Just enjoying my quiet and peaceful life"   
"Sounds like you have everything planned" Alphard said  
"No man, you have everything planned" Ranjit laughed  
His parents had everything planned for him. Alphard couldn't dream of doing those things. His family would never allow it. Al had heard many stories about Blacks who were disowned and exiled for being different. He didn't want that for himself. Al wouldn't know what to do. But Al couldn't deny Renjit's plan sounded appealing. Alphard imagined himself coming along. The two of them on adventures. But that couldn't be. 

(..............)

"You're graduating next month" Alphard didn't want to sound sad. But he was. He said it out of nowhere as they paced through the Forbidden Forest. Ranjit had made Al be more bold. Do things he would never imagined himself doing before.   
"Don't worry about it Al" he said. For 8 months, Ranjit and Alphard had had these meetings. To smoke, talk, whatever. They had learned so much about each other. And soon it will be over. Alphard didn't want it to be over.   
"We can see each other again. I'm not dying" Ranjit smirked.  
"My parents will never let me see you"   
"Al" Ranjit kept walking, Alphard tried to follow "Don't ever let your parents define you. Just do as you please"   
"You clearly don't know them" Alphard smiled sadly.  
"I'm pretty sure you'll do the right thing Al" Ranjit said "And if I don't see you again" he stopped walking and faced Alphard "I want you to have a pleasant life. That when you are grey and old you will turn back and say: Ufff what a life"   
Ranjit put a hand on Alphard's shoulder. "Do you promise?"   
Alphard smiled "Yeah I do" 

And that was the last time Alphard saw Ranjit. But he promised himself he was going to live the life he wanted. Enjoy it. Do as he pleased. And for that he had a plan.

(..............)  
"Father?"   
22 year old Alphard wanted to talk to his father. He was not Cygnus, who could easily get anything from him. But he wasn't Wally. Alphard was sure his father liked him better than her poor sister.   
The wizard was eyeing his Daily Prophet so intensely that he didn't look at his son.   
"Yes?"   
"I want to ask you a favor"   
His father hummed in response.   
"I would like to move into my own flat"   
His father looked at him. With his eyes full of hate.   
"I'm a full grown man. Is not well seen to live with my parents"  
Pollux lit a cigarette with his wand.  
"And " Alphard continued "I'm gonna be lonely honestly. Wally is in Paris. And Cygnus will marry Druella soon"   
"And you? You're not gonna get married?" his father asked.  
"Yes father" Alphard lied "I want to find a proper witch first. A beautiful, pureblood woman who is proper enough to give me children in the future. I'm not gonna be so stupid to marry the first woman I encounter. Like Cygnus"   
Alphard knew exactly what his father wanted to hear.   
Pollux smirked "You're intelligent after all son"   
Alphard smiled.  
"Fine. I will get you a flat. But I'm watching you Alphard. Don't dissapoint me. I'm too old for this"  
"Yes father"  
"Remember we are The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"   
"Yes sir"   
"You can go now"

Alphard left his father's study with a smile on his face. He was going to pretend to live the life his parents had planned for him. But in reality, he was going to live the life he promised Ranjit. He was going to do as he pleased.


	3. Cygnus

Cygnus Black was the youngest son of Pollux and Irma. He was also the favourite of his father. He often got away with everything easily. Cygnus pretended to be the a good boy but he wasn't so good. He loved doing mischief. And getting everything he wanted. Just for himself. The best meal, the best robes, the best gifts. 

Cygnus also hated Orion. That little bastard. He was his cousin or second cousin. But Cygnus really couldn't stand him. He was a weirdo and a creep. And Cygnus was pretty sure he had a thing for his sister. 

"Why won't you let me play with you?" a five year old Orion had asked.   
"Because you are weird" Cygnus answered.  
"And you will spoil all the fun" Alphard added.   
Orion left with hate in his eyes.   
The two boys giggled.   
Later Orion set their shoes on fire with his "uncontrolled" magic. Cygnus knew it was planned he intended to do it. He simply didn't like Orion and him and Alphard made his life impossible whenever they could. 

(..............)

Briefly after he graduated from Hogwarts, Cygnus accompanied his father to the Ministry of Magic. His father, well actually The Blacks had good relations there. Pollux wanted to introduce Cygnus to the Minister of Magic himself. Mr. Leonard Spencer- Moon. A little wizard with a big mustache.   
"Minister" Pollux said smiling "I want you to meet my youngest, Cygnus"  
"Oh Pollux" The Minister said looking at the boy "He is good looking, just like his father"   
"Is nice to meet you Minister" Cygnus made a bow "And very well educated as well" The Minister said "Well done Mr. Black"   
"Minister I would like to highly recommend..." Pollux processed but Cygnus wasn't listening anymore. Passing by, he saw the most beautiful girl he had even seen.   
"Oh yes... The Muggles ... They let themselves got killed on their war.... Dragged wizards along.... Stupid wizards trying to help them...."   
Cygnus couldn't catch the rest. He was infatuated with this girl. Blond hair, cloroured cheeks. Wearing green robes and a hat. Cygnus watched her walk. Looking around. Suddenly one of her heels broke. She cursed under her breath. Nobody seemed to noticed her. Nobody helped her. Holy shit! This was Cygnus chance.   
"Father" Cygnus interrupted.  
Both Pollux and The Minister looked at him.   
"Can I go to the loo?"   
Pollux looked puzzled "Yes, Cygnus" he falsely smiled "But come back quickly" 

Cygnus followed the girl. She sat on a seat near by. Clearly annoyed by her shoe.   
"Would you want help with that miss?"   
The girl looked at him. She had blue eyes and her lips were painted the perfect shade of red. Cygnus wondered how her lips tasted.   
"Oh thank you sir" she said "Bloody shoe. It had to broke today, hadn't it?"   
Cygnus caught a weird accent from her. Cygnus loved her voice.   
"Don't worry" he said smiling "That sort of things happen"   
He took out his wand and flicked his wand. The heel rejoined the shoe with no problem.   
"It was a simple spell really ma'am" he said smiling.  
"Oh well I'm under age. I'm not supposed to do magic. Specially in the Ministry. What a boomer" she fixed her hair blushing "Thank you kind sir, nobody was willing to help me"   
"How can I not help a beautiful lady like you?"   
She blushed. She looked adorable "Oh thank you"   
Cygnus found himself staring at her. She was so beautiful.   
"What's your name?"   
"Druella? Druella Rosier"   
Cygnus smiled "I'm Cygnus Black. Nice meeting you"   
He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Druella went very red.   
"Well I should probably get back" she said awkwardly "My father would be wondering where I am"  
"Your father works here?" Cygnus asked.  
"Yes" the girl answered smiling "He just got transferred. We used to live in France. And now I'm gonna work here for the summer. I have to make a good first impression, you know? Thank you for the heel"  
"No problem Miss Rosier"   
"Please call me Druella"   
She smiled and stood up ready to leave.   
"Do you think I can take you out somewhere, Druella?"   
Druella smiled "Well. I don't mean to be rude sir..."  
"Cygnus"  
"Cygnus... But I just met you. How can I ever..."  
"Please?" Cygnus sounded kind of desperate.   
Druella played with her hair. Biting her lip to avoid smiling.   
"Leaky Cauldron. Friday. 6 pm. Don't be late, Cygnus"   
And she left. Turning to look at him. And that was it. Cygnus was infatuated with her. 

(..............)

"I can tell you Al. She is so dreamy. So beautiful. You should've had seen her"   
Cygnus lied on his brother's bed. Smiling like a fool.   
"Rosier, Rosier... Are they a good family?"  
"Yeah... I heard they are really important in France" Alphard answered.  
"Great. I reckon I will marry her"   
Alphard rolled his eyes. He was rolling himself a joint.  
"Since when do you do that?" Cygnus asked.  
"Since now" Alphard said taking a drag "Want some?"   
"Please Alphard. I will never do such thing. It damages your brain"   
"Whatever" Alphard answered clearly into the drug.   
"You will have to be properly behaved Al. You can still catch the train. I reckon some bird might want to marry you" Cygnus said sitting down and fixing his robes.   
"Who would want to get married, when there's so much to do?"   
Cygnus looked at his brother puzzled "Like what?"   
"Literally anything..."  
"Honestly brother. I think that thing is damaging your brain"   
"Just fluffing around..." Alphard said coming to his senses "Don't tell me that mother and father washed your brain already"   
"What are you talking about?" Cygnus said annoyed "Is the right thing to do, is it not? Honestly what's wrong with you?"   
"Just because you are the Golden boy, Cygnus. You have everything so easy. Whatever you do father and mother are preaching you"   
"That's not true"  
"Yes it is"  
"You're being irrational..."  
"Cygnus just think about it, we can run away together and do what we please..."  
"SHUT UP! ALPHARD!" Cygnus screamed "You're clearly insane for all the drugs you swallow. Brother, we are the Noble and Most Ancient..."  
"House of Black" Alphard finished rolling his eyes.   
"Well we are" Cygnus continued "Isn't it something to be proud of?" 

Cygnus was prepared to leave when his brother spoke.   
"Brother, what if Druella was out of reach?"  
Cygnus turned puzzled.   
"What?"   
"What if she was a muggleborn or something that our parents despise. What would you do then?"  
"Oh please Al, you know I would never set my eyes on a filthy mudblood"   
"It could happen"   
"Honestly brother, the drugs are damaging your brain"   
And Cygnus left. 

(..............)

It had been two years of dating Druella. She was so perfect. Cygnus was pretty sure he wanted to marry her. His parents were okay with it. Cygnus was the only one of their children who eventually did right. Walburga was doing Merlin knows what in Paris. And Alphard had become a hopeless junky. Cygnus hoped he could find the right path again and marry some girl soon. 

After they got married. Cygnus was so happy, he had the loveliest wife. Cygnus became jelaous of every fucking asshole who dared touch her, looked at her. Druella was only his. But Druella was super affectionate with everyone, she practically flirted with random wizards. 

Cygnus saw how that bartender Tom something, the owner of the place, looked at her.   
"A butterbeer please" she asked smiling at him. Like fucking Cygnus wasn't there at all. His blood boiled.   
"Right away Miss" he smiled back.   
Cygnus looked at that filthy half blood with hate.   
"Are you okay Cygnus?" Druella asked him.  
"Are you seriously doing this in front of me?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
Cygnus didn't answer. Instead he clinched his fist.  
"There you go, Miss" the lad gave her the butterbeer smiling.   
"Thank you kindly"   
Cygnus launched to grab that asshole's robes.   
"YOU DARE LOOK AT MY WIFE IN FRONT OF ME!"  
"Woaw... What the hell mate?"   
"Cygnus..." Druella begged.  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MATE, YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD. YOUR BLOOD IS CONTAMINATED BY THE MUGGLE ONE. SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS"   
The bloke looked at Cygnus with fear.   
"Cygnus please" Druella said   
But Cygnus already took out his wand.  
"STUPIFY!" he yelled and Tom flew away getting unconscious. Many people gasped.   
Cygnus took his wife's arm dragging her outside. 

Just like he always did as a child, Cygnus loved to be the center of attention. Of his parents, of his brother. When he wasn't, Cygnus simply exploted. He remembered one time he almost set his mother's hair on fire, just because she denied him another portion of dessert.   
He was better. Just because he was a Black. Just because he was a better Black than his siblings. And Druella needed to fucking understand that. 

"Cygnus you are hurting me" Druella cried.   
Cygnus stopped walking. He looked furiously at her wife. The look in her eyes were of fear. Cygnus relaxed.   
"You're not allowed to flirt with anyone else" he said  
"I wasn't"   
"YOU'RE ONLY MINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he screamed. Like a child having a huff.   
"If you ever cheat on me I would have to kill you Druella"   
She looked at him with fear. The realization of what her husband really was.   
"I would do never do that, love" she said between tears.   
Cygnus sighed and hugged her. Druella sobbing on his shoulder "I'm sorry. I love you Dru. I really do. We are going to happy together. So happy" and he patted her back.


	4. Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Orion is mentally disturbed. There's violence as well

Orion was the second child of Artucus and Melania Black. Lucretia his sister was four years older than him. The same age as Walburga. Orion has always been a problematic kid. Lu always well behaved. Orion detested his sister. She was so fake, criticizing everyone and everything. So superficial.

She used to criticize Wally, because she was jelaous. Walburga was beautiful. Perfect. Orion always had a fascination for her. Not only for her beauty, but because she was the only one that actually cared about him. Or so Orion thought. 

His cousins Cygnus and Alphard were worse than Lu. Always doing things to him, pranks, never letting him play with them. Orion hated them. They thought they were better than him. Orion didn't need them. Someday, he was gonna show them. He was going to get revenge.

(.........)

Orion has always admired Walburga but it wasn't until he was twelve that he fell in love with her. Orion had always be a sneaky boy, hearing conversations from others. He didn't have friends of his own. Everybody thought he was a freak.   
He was walking down a corridor when he heard two Slytherin girls speaking.   
"Did you hear what she called me?" one girl said   
"I know Walburga is such an ordinary girl..."   
Orion stopped hearing his cousin's name.   
"She is insane honestly" the second girl continued "She said she would kill me"  
"She is bloody bunkers, out of her mind"   
"Where did she go?"  
"I reckon she is crying in the bathroom again"   
Both girls giggled.   
Orion felt real rage towards those girls. A rage that was not normal for a twelve year old. He took out his wand and conjured several spiders leading them towards the girls. They screamed shaking their robes and bodies. And ran away. Orion smiled evily. They deserved it. 

Orion ran to the girl's bathroom. He didn't care, he wasn't allowed to be there, Orion needed to see her. Orion spotted Wally crying by the window. Luckily nobody else was there.   
"Wally?"   
She turned to see him. Her eyes glowing for the tears.   
"Orion? What are you doing here?"   
The boy sat next to his cousin.   
"Those stupid girls were laughing about you" he said "Don't worry. I made them pay"   
Walburga sighed.   
"Everybody hates me Orion, I know that"  
"I don't.." he responded almost immediately.   
Wally laughed "You're a fool boy"   
"Don't say that" Orion said "You are incredible"  
Walburga looked into his eyes. Orion could get lost into those grey eyes of hers.   
"Would you do anything for me Ori?"   
"Sure, I will"   
"I want to see them cry. Those stupid girls, would you help me?"   
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want Wal"   
Walburga smiled. And lay her head on Orion's lap. The boy's heart started racing immediately.   
His hand trembled but he ran his fingers through Wally's hair.   
"I will do anything for you Wally" he said.  
"Good to know" Walburga said closing her eyes. 

Orion never saw it as something wrong. Sure, they were cousins (second cousins), but the feelings that Orion had for her, could never be described as wrong. They felt so right. 

(.........)

Orion became fascinated by the beautiful girl that Walburga was. She was older. Becoming a woman. Which made her more beautiful, more desirable. By the time Orion was 14, Walburga had him on the palm of her hands. 

Orion heard how Lucretia talked shit about her cousin to her friends. She would always act like she cared about Wally, like they were friends but in reality she talked shit behind her back.   
"So is it true? I heard Walburga gets paid to serve men. That boys pay her to fool around with her. If you know what I mean!" Ignatius, the boy his sister was dating, said. Everyone laughed.   
"Oh stop it Ignatius" Lucretia said "Although I can't deny it. Wally has always been kind of sluty. She kind of flirts with my little brother all the time!"   
"Oh shit! Isn't your brother like 12?" another girl said. Orion was 14. "That's disgusting"   
"I always believed, Wally should end up in St. Mungo's. She is mentall"  
He was getting really angry. Lucretia was the mental one.   
That night Orion collected some termites he found around the house. He put them in a jar. And while his sister was sleeping peacefully, Orion set them loose or Lucretia's face.   
10 minutes later, back at his room, he heard Lucretia's desperate screams. Orion smirked. Bloody bitch. She deserved it. 

"He did this to me!" Lucretia cried on her mother's arms "I know that! Mommy he is insane" she pointed towards Orion.   
Lucretia's face was swollen. She had red marks from all the termite's bites. She looked even more awful now.   
"I don't know what you are talking about" Orion simply responded.   
"Who else did it, then? The fucking elves?" Lucretia cried even more.  
"Did you do this to your sister, Orion?" his mother asked.  
He didn't answer.   
"Oh poor girl...I'll get more potion for you, sweetheart"   
Melania left the room, looking suspiciously at her son.  
Lucretia sniffed.   
"You're a freak, Orion! I know you have a weird obsession with Walburga. You did this for your girlfriend, right? Did she send you to do this?"   
Orion smiled. He liked the idea of Wally being his girlfriend.   
"You are just jelaous because nobody is going to love you the way I love her"   
"FREAK!" Lucretia screamed disgusted and kind of scared. 

Suddenly Artucus brusted in the room. His wife behind him. Orion's father has always hated him, hit him.   
"What the bloody happened?"   
"Daddy!" Lucretia cried again "He did this to me!" she pointed at Orion"   
The hate on Artucus' eyes were undescribable. He took Orion's arm. Sticking his nails in.   
"Come with me boy!" he dragged him outside.   
"Mommy! Nobody is going to love me if I stay this ugly..." Lucretia started crying again.   
But Orion couldn't hear her because his father dragged him to his study. Once Artucus closed the door, he punched Orion on the face. Making him drop to the floor.   
Orion felt blood dropping down his nose. But before he could react his father hit him again.

Artucus hit the shit out of his son. By the time he was done, Orion had a black eye, swollen lips. His face was covered in blood. As he looked himself in the mirror, he thought it was worth it. If Wally could see him right now. Those were scars of a warrior who was fighting for love. He would do anything for Wally. Orion slowly smiled to his reflection. 

(.........)

When Orion was 16, he stole a kiss from Wally. His first kiss. He couldn't ask for more. But after the kiss, Orion felt betrayed. Wally was leaving. She was leaving him. After everything he had done for her. After everything they had been through.   
Orion didn't regret stealing a kiss from her. It was worth it. And he wanted more.   
Orion thought Walburga's parents were making her go to Paris. And he hated them for that. He wanted to kill them for breaking them apart. If only he could go to Paris.  
As he lay in bed, Orion thought it didn't matter. She was going to be back. And they would finally be together. Orion just have to be patient and wait. He will wait his whole life for Walburga. Eventually, he was going to have her.


	5. Walburga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, Depression and Suicidal thoughts

Paris wasn't as Walburga expected. Her life didn't change at all. Perhaps England wasn't the problem, she was. Cassiopeia was instructed that her niece should only assist to magic painting classes. Never leave the flat alone and never relate with nothing but purebloods. Or else Walburga had to return. But Wally didn't have luck at Paris at all. The young wizards and witches she met also hated her, made fun of her behind her back. The same thing as in Hogwarts.   
She detested all those plastic french blokes.   
Until Cassiopeia introduced her to a wizard called Elliot Cornillac. A 40 year old pureblood who showed interest in her. Walburga found him boring, but he was a nice, rich, pureblood. Elliot could give her a nice life away from her family.   
Auntie Cassie was not as strict as her parents. Wally actually got along with her.   
Unfortunately Cassiopeia passed away in November 1958 she was too old and she smoked a lot. Walburga was 33 years old when she got engaged to Elliot. But before she got married. She returned to England for her auntie's funeral.   
And unfortunately she never returned to Paris. 

(..........)

On March 1959, The Black Family held a funeral for Cassiopeia Black. It was all for appearances. It seemed that nobody liked her. It was also the day Walburga returned after 14 years in Paris. Sure she exchanged letters with her parents, sometimes her brothers, but they weren't so often. Walburga could hear how everyone criticized her auntie. Walburga saw her parents, her uncle Artucus, her aunt Melania. Lucretia was grabbing the arms of a chubby little wizard that appeared to be her husband. What a bitch. She always said she was going to end up marrying someone better.   
Cygnus was with his wife Druella. And three girls, Walburga had never met.   
Cygnus introduced the oldest one (about eight years old) as Bellatrix.   
"Is a pleasure auntie" she said making a bow "Father has told us all about you"   
Walburga smiled slightly. She had always hated children.   
The second girl was about 5 or 6. Andromeda. She made a silent nod. And the little one was 4 years old. Narcissa. A girl who was hiding behind her sister.   
"Well they are..." Wally didn't know what to say "Lovely..."  
"Congratulations sister" Cygnus said "I heard you are finally engaged. Good call before we see spider webs on your belly"   
Cygnus laughed. Walburga looked at his brother with hate.   
"Cygnus!" Druella protested quietly.   
"Please Cygnus don't be rude" Alphard said a smile on his face. He seemed more confident than before.   
"Alphard, good to see you brother" Walburga said fakely.   
"I say the same thing" he answered.  
"Of course you defend her Al" Cygnus continued "You're going to end up just like her, marrying at the age of fourty, I believe?"   
"What I do with my life is not your business, little brother" Alphard answered politely.   
"Yes Cygnus, you are a great example in life, do you?" Walburga said "What do you think Druella, a good husband, you reckon?"  
Druella went pale for some reason. She opened her mouth to respond but she didn't.   
"That's enough dear sister" Cygnus said with bitterness "Girls, why don't you to play or something?" he said to his daughters "Bellatrix take your sisters to play"  
"Yes father" Bellatrix said and dragged her sisters away.   
Walburga lit a cigarette. She had learned the habit in Paris. It relieved her stress.   
"Don't tell me you damage your lungs as well Wally" Cygnus said "Just like Al here, don't you brother?"  
"Honestly Cygnus leave me alone" Alphard answered getting away. 

"Look who is back!"   
Walburga thought she would never listen to that voice again. It gave her chills for some reason. She turned around to see Orion standing there, a grin on his face.   
Walburga's first reaction was: Wow. Orion really had grown. She remembered him as a boy. Now he was a man. Kind of good looking as well. Walburga wished he had forgotten about her little obsession for her.   
"Hello Wally" he kissed her cheek, making her jump.   
"Let's go darling" Cygnus said grabbing his wife's arm "This is getting creepy"   
And they left.   
Orion kept smiling at actually amused at Cygnus comment.   
"Did you miss me Wally?" Orion whispered in her ear.   
"No" she said walking away. 

(..........)

Walburga walked by her grandparents garden by her self. Cigarette on hand. Being back, seeing her family, made her feel miserable again. She will marry Elliot. Be the same plastic bitch as her mother, Lucretia and Druella. Take care of brats who she didn't want. Hell life. She needed to run away. 

"So is it true you are engaged?"   
The voice made her jump, interrupted her thoughts.  
It was Orion walking next to her.   
"I don't think is any of your business Orion"   
"It is" he said "I... Everything came back to me when I saw you. As beautiful as ever. Even more beautiful now" he smirked.   
Walburga didn't answer. She just kept walking.   
"I still love you Wally"   
That made her stop. Orion stopped as well.   
"Stop it Orion" she said  
"Stop what?"  
She shook her head "I'm engaged"   
"Do you love that french wanker?"   
Walburga sighed sat on the floor playing with the grass. Orion sat next to her, looking at her. Wally didn't love Elliot. She didn't love Orion. She didn't love anyone. She didn't love herself. She just wanted to run away.   
"I've been thinking about you all this time Wally" Orion continued "Didn't you think about me?"   
"Aaaarggg!" Wally lay on the grass covering her face. She was tired of everything. She started to cry.   
"It's okay" Orion stroked her hair "I'm here now. Remember I was the only one who cared about you? The only one who loved you?"   
"Oh Orion..."  
It was true. Walburga only felt loved and appreciated when she was with Orion. Everyone detested her.   
Tears kept rolling down her face, eyes closed. When she felt Orion's lips on hers. He kissed her slowly. She didn't stopped him. Walburga wanted to feel that way again. Feel something. Until she came to her senses.   
"Orion... We can't... Engaged...."   
"Sh sh" Orion said "I knew you loved me too" he smiled.  
Orion kissed her again. This time more agressivily. And then he kissed her neck. Going down. His hands where feeling everything.   
Walburga closed her eyes "How much do you love me Orion?"   
"A lot, a lot" he hummed on her neck.   
"Do you think I'm pretty?" Walburga asked  
"The most beautiful" he answered taking off her underwear.   
"Will you do anything for me, Orion?"  
"Anything. I love you Wally" Orion said looking into her eyes before shagging her. 

After they were done Orion layed next to her. Both of them panting.   
Walburga realized what she had done. She was so stupid. She was so needy of love. But this was insanely wrong. Orion was still a creep. And she was engaged.   
She stood up quickly.  
"Wally where are..."  
"This never happened!" Walburga said pushing him away. "Do you hear me?"   
Orion laughted. Looking at her.   
"ORION I'M BLOODY SERIOUS!" she screamed in rage "If you say something about this to anyone, I will kill you"  
And she stormed out of there. 

(..........)

Walburga's parents insisted she stayed at least a week before returning to Paris. She agreed. But she tried to avoid seing Orion again. She was going to turn back to Paris, marry Elliot and forget that even happened. Elliot was older. He would probably die soon. And she could be free. Walburga felt like shit, thinking like that.   
Walburga was trying her mother's wedding dress, when she felt unexplainable nauseas. She ran to the bathroom and vomited.   
"For God's sake Walburga!" Irma said "You are wearing my bloody dress"   
Of course Irma cared more about a dress than her daughter. She could be sick.   
"Are you feeling badly Wal?" Irma asked finally.   
Wally though it was the thoughts she's been having. Elliot, Paris, Orion, her miserable life. She was too stressed.   
"It is nothing mother"   
"Nonsense" Irma said "You're getting married in a week! What if you got something serious?"   
"Seriously mother is nothing!"  
"I'm pretty sure Elliot is not going to accept a sick bird"   
"I SAID I'M FINE!" Walburga screamed.  
Irma got furious and grabbed her daughter's arm.  
"You're coming to St. Mungo's with me and that's final"

(..........)

"So it's not an illness" the healer said "The witch is pregnant"   
Walburga's heart fell to the floor. What?   
"WHAT?" Irma yelled "That's impossible" 

Later that day Walburga was sitting at her father's study. Wally was sobbing controllably. This couldn't be happening. Pollux and Irma in front of her. Full of rage.  
"So who is the father?" Irma asked concerned "Is it Elliot's?"  
"No" Pollux answered "I've been exchanging letters with him. He said he hasn't touched her"  
"Then I don't understand" Irma said.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER WALBURGA?!" Pollux yelled raising from his chair ready to hit his daughter.  
"Pollux for Merlin's beard. The girl is pregnant"   
Pollux sank on his chair.   
"Elliot is lying. He is the father!" Walburga tried to lie.   
"You're a week pregnant. You've returned from Paris before that" Irma concluded "Who did you sleep with, ha?"  
"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE ANSWER TO YOUR MOTHER!" Pollux screamed. "Or I'll make you speak!" He took out his wand.  
"Merlin's beard Pollux. She is pregnant!"   
"Then Varitaserum" Pollux said "Kreacher!"  
The young house elf popped out of nowhere.   
"Master called?" he said   
"Varitaserum..."   
Walburga panicked. That potion will make her speak. Not only about Orion but everything she felt about them, her wish to ran away or kill herself.  
"No!" Wally cried "It is Orion! Orion" she sobbed.  
Her father was red of rage, her mother was speechless.  
"SLUT SCUM..."  
Pollux crossed the room kicking Kreacher along. He was surely going to curse Walburga. She covered herself.  
"Pollux!" Irma stopped him. "The baby is a Black!" she said "The first Black - Black, a pure Black..."   
Pollux stopped while Kreacher sobbed on the floor.   
"You... You're right..." Pollux said "You're right"   
Irma nodded.   
"This could be good" Pollux muttered mostly to himself. He was trying to calm down.   
"Alright" he sighed "I will talk to Artucus right away. She is going to marry Orion. Not Elliot. That's how it should be"  
"What..." Wally began.  
"SHUT UP!" Pollux yelled again "Irma come with me. Kreacher, don't you dare let her scape. Do you hear me?"   
Kreacher nodded. Pollux took Wally's wand away. And he tidied her to the chair with magic.  
When they were gone Walburga brusted into tears. Kreacher watched her cried and cried.


	6. Alphard

Alphard watched as random witches and wizards danced around his flat. He was pretty sure there were some muggles around. Honestly he didn't care. He was drunk and slightly high.   
His life had been a mess. He had parties mostly every day. Spending mostly everything his father gave him on stupid things. He was fine. This was everything his family was not. The more he partied, the more he drunk, the more he got high, the less he was a Black. He was following his own steps. Just like Ranjit said. His parents, specially Cygnus tried introducing him lots and lots of witches. He wasn't interested in any of them. Because all of them reminded him of his mother, or Walburga, Lucretia or Cygnus' wife Druella. He was fine, really. 

"What are you doing here by yourself, Al?"   
Simon was a 19 year old wizard that he met on Diagon Alley. Him and his mates were really nice to Alphard. Although he was older than them. Sometimes he thought they just used him for his money and his big flat at Wizardry London.   
"Just thinking about life" Alphard said with drink in hand. He was actually thinking about Ranjit. He was wondering where he was. If he was in some kind of adventure. If he would see him again.  
"C'mon don't be such an old wanker" Simon extended his hand. "Grace wants to dance with you" he said.   
Alphard was used to girls watching him. He didn't understand why. His pureblood structure and grey eyes, he guessed. Al saw Grace, a black little girl. She was really pretty, smiling at him.   
"And I do too" Simon smiled.   
"Alright"   
Alphard stumbled to the dance floor. Spinning Grace around. Alphard danced with Grace and Simon at the same time. Laughing and drinking. This was the good life, wasn't it? He was never going to end up like his parents. 

(..........)

Alphard woke up to the sound of an owl, tapping his window. He was lying on the floor. The place looked a mess for the party the night before. He was alone by now. Alphard recognized it as Cygnus' owl. Shit. He was constantly sticking his nose on Al's life.   
Alphard stood up. He let the owl in. He gave it some water and drank some himself. And he opened the letter.   
"What does he want now?" he asked the owl. The owl kept sipping water. 

'Dear brother,   
Come at mine this afternoon for tea. We have so much to catch up on. I'll be waiting for you. 

PS: You won't believe the news I have for you.

Cygnus.'

Alphard sighed. Cygnus would probably have some bird for him or something. When he will understand?

(..........)

"Brother. You have no idea what happened" Cygnus said as they sat down.   
"What happened this time Cygnus?"  
"Don't be impatient Al" he said "Oi! Dru, darling. Could you get us some tea?"  
"That's what the house elves are for" Druella answered kind of scared.   
"And you can't do me that favor, sweetheart?"   
Alphard noticed Druella was kind of strange. But she smiled.   
"Sure, why not" she said standing up to get tea.  
"Thank you Druella" Alphard said simpatheticly.   
"Yeah, yeah, thanks" Cygnus said fixing his robes. 

"So what have you been up to?" Cygnus asked.  
"You know, business?"   
"Business?" Cygnus asked "Business of what kind?"   
"Buying and selling objects at Diagon Alley?"  
It was kind of true. But mainly drugs or sorts.   
"Well. I'm happy for you. I guess" Cygnus said sarcastically.  
Druella came back with a tray of tea.   
"How is your work at the Ministry?" Alphard asked this time. Druella sat down next to Cygnus without saying a word. Kind of distracted.   
"Fine. Very great actually" he took his own tea. "Tuft is an asshole. The new Minister? Only got the post for her mother's popularity at the Ministry"   
Cygnus took a sip and cursed "FUCK ME! THIS BOILING!" He looked at his wife "Do you wish to kill me Dru?"   
"I'm so sorry darling..." Druella said swallowing hard.  
"Fuc..."   
"It's okay Druella, is perfect temperature for me" Alphard tried to fix it.   
Cygnus took out his wand and made a spell to cool his drink.   
"Honestly Druella. I asked you ONE favor darling" Cygnus said touching her cheek. She smiled sadly.   
Suddenly they heard the girls laughter. Cygnus rolled his eyes.   
"Go check what they are up to this time"   
Druella obeyed. She followed everything his brother said apparently. 

"Now back to the business" Cygnus said "For what you are here for. Got a letter from father this morning" he smiled "Apparently Walburga is pregnant"  
Alphard almost dropped his tea. "What?"  
Cygnus nodded smirking. "And guess who is the father?"   
Alphard looked puzzled.   
"Fucking Orion!" Cygnus answered amused.   
Alphard couldn't believe it "What?!"  
"I know!"  
"What a bloody wanker!"   
"Yes dear brother, remember how a creep he was when we were younger?" Cygnus continued "Now he has the nerve to knock her up!"

"What is knock up?"   
Bellatrix had come into the room. Alphard believed she adored her father. She was a very intelligent girl, very clever for her age.  
"Shit! Bellatrix you scared me!" Cygnus said "Go and take care of you sisters please!"   
"Yes father" she said "Hi Uncle Alphard"   
"Hi Bella" Al smiled at her. And she left.   
Alphard couldn't imagine himself having children. Cygnus had, now Wally was pregnant. He couldn't imagine the situation Wally was in.

"So what are they gonna do?" Al asked  
"Marry each other of course" he answered "I feel sorry for our dear sister. Marrying that freak!"   
"Do you think he...he raped her?" Alphard asked concerned. He knew Orion was capable of something like that. And Walburga never seemed to like him that much.   
"I don't bloody know Al" Cygnus answered "Wally is not an innocent bird if you know what I mean. She always provoked him. What a slut!"   
Alphard wasn't innocent. He liked sex. He had had sex with several people. No matter their gender. But he haven't told anyone that.  
"Should we do something to him?" he asked "You know, for messing with our sister?"   
Cygnus laughed.   
"Honestly Alphard, we are not bloody kids anymore" he said "Besides, there's a pure Black kid of the family now (Black- Black). As long as we don't tell how it happened, then the family name is safe"   
"Is that all you care about? What about Wally?"   
"She shouldn't have done innapropiate things with her cousin" 

Alphard felt bad. He wasn't attached to Walburga that much. But he didn't wish her getting married to the insane asshole that Orion was. He sighed, not saying anything else.

(..........)

Alphard tried to visit his sister that day. But she was locked up in her room. Not Pollux nor Irma let her out. She only had the company of that house elf Kreacher.   
Alphard tried to open the door with his wand but it was secured with magic, some powerful spells where blocking it.   
"Don't you dare speak with your sister Alphard" his mother had said.   
"She doesn't deserve this mother..."   
"She does. She is not leaving until she is properly married..." 

Alphard didn't listen and knocked the door.   
"Wally?"   
"Alphard?" Her voice sounded so broken. Al sat down on the floor.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I want to die Al..."   
Alphard didn't know how to answer.   
"Kreacher must not let mistress..."  
"SHUT UP KREACHER!"   
The house elf stopped speaking.   
"It's fine Wally..."  
"Alphard get me out of here please..."  
"You know I can't sis."  
"Please..."   
"Wal .."  
"YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD ALPHARD!"   
Perhaps Walburga was right. Perhaps Al was a coward. But he didn't know what else to do. He truly cared.   
"Did he hurt you Wal? Orion?"   
"He ruined my life..."   
"Did he forced you to..."   
"What's the point?" she said "They are gonna make me marry him anyway"  
"Do you love him?"   
"I don't... I don't know..."  
"I'm here for you Wal. I'm gonna help"   
"Fuck you Alphard. You were always the weak one. I know you don't bloody care. If you did you would let me out"  
Kreacher muttered something about not letting his mistress go.  
"Just leave me alone"   
"I'm sorry Wally..."

(..........)

"It that him Al?" Simon whispered. 

Alphard wasn't that sobber. He drank too much. But he truly believed Orion had to pay in some way.

"Yes. That's him"

Orion was pacing by a desserted street. Cigarette in hand. Orion had asked for Simon and his friends to get revenge. He promised them drugs and boose in exchange. Alphard was not a coward. He was going to defend his sister. 

"Go!" he said.   
Simon pointing his wand screaming "STUPIFY!"  
Orion dropped to the floor. And the group of kids started hitting him, kicking him. Alphard looked from afar. He could hear Orion moaning in pain. Al lit up a cigarette.   
Simon laughed. "This is fun! Fuck you Wanker!" His friends laughed as well. They were enjoying it. If they kept up that way, they were going to kill him.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH. THAT'S ENOUGH!"   
The group of young kids stopped. Orion was unconscious but alive. Shit.   
Alphard performed a Confundus Spell just to be sure he didn't remember him.  
"Let's go" he said.   
And they ran away. Apparenting to Alphard's flat.


	7. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sirius didn't know what hell of a family and parents he was going to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Violence, Insanity and Mental Illnesses

The time Walburga left, was miserable for Orion. He didn't have any friends. He only spent time with his family, who he hated and they hated him. Cygnus and Alphard simply ignored him. And everytime Cygnus opened his mouth it was to brag about his new wife Druella, how his life was going on the right track. How he was an example for the Blacks. And Alphard just simply disappeared. Orion didn't trust him. He knew he was up to something but nobody seemed to believe him. And Lucretia, she moved with her new husband Ignatius. It was better for Orion, he didn't have to see her annoying face again. 

Artucus and Melania set Orion up with a bird. Mathilda Brown. A pureblood Slytherin two years younger than him. Mathilda was so plain, not nearly as beautiful as Wally. He was plain, flat tits and bum. She was boring as well. Too shy, only talked in whispers. Not in a million years would Orion marry her. He was in love with another girl. Walburga. But she was in Paris and there were no news about her.   
Mostly everyday Orion would ask his parents or aunt and uncle about her. They didn't respond properly.   
So since Orion wasn't popular with birds, Mathilda was the only option. 

But it was a miracle when Wally returned. Nobody warned Orion. When he assisted his auntie Cassiopeia's funeral, he never expected to see her there. But there she was. His beautiful Wally. Seeing her brought tons of emotions he thought he forgot. Orion was still so much in love with her as fourteen years ago. When he gave Wally her first kiss. He was only a kid back then, now he was a man, willing for more. 

Unfortunately he heard the sad news from his gossiping sister.   
"Such a boomer Orion" she had said "I reckon that the freak of your girlfriend has totally forgotten about you"   
"What are you talking about prige" he said full of rage.  
"Walburga is engaged, with a wizard in Paris" she answered "I heard he is way older than her"   
Orion was furious. He wanted to kill that french bloke for taking Wally away from him. He nailed his fingers on his sister's arm. Lucretia hummed in pain.  
"Perhaps you should worry about the pig of your husband finishing all the food. And leave Wally alone"  
Orion pointed towards Ignatius who was gulping all the food he could.   
"Don't mess up with me sister" he whispered in her ear "You have no idea what I'm capable of"  
Lucretia pushed him away "Freak!"   
And she stormed out of there. 

(..........)

The next days, Orion couldn't stop thinking about Walburga. How good it felt to have her in his arms. It was true love. Perhaps they could ran away, live a life together. That would make him ten times happier than marrying bloody Mathilda. 

Orion was thinking all that while he performed magic. He loved experimenting with random animals or plants he encounter in his parents' garden. 

Then he saw his father. Approaching madly with his uncle Pollux next to him.   
"Father what...."   
But before he could finish, Artucus hit his son so hard he dropped to the floor. Pollux just watched with resentment.   
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS!" he hit him again. This time with a blasting curse.  
Orion was used to be beating up. His father lost temper almost everyday. Nothing Orion did was enough. Artucus grabbed him from his robes.   
"YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING SCUM! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP YOUR OWN COUSIN!"   
His father kept screaming and launching curses at him but only one thing interested Orion.  
"Wally is pregnant?" she said smirking.   
"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" his father continued "AND YOU KEEP ASKING THAT? ACCEPT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR BLOODY ACTIONS"  
Orion was actually happy that Wally was pregnant. She had a piece of him inside of her.   
"YOU WILL HAVE TO MARRY HER, DO YOU HEAR ME? ONLY THAT WAY WE WILL PRESERVE THE FAMILY HONOUR" Artucus continued.   
Orion stood up "Gladly, I love her and she loves me"   
BAM. This time Pollux was the one who hit him.   
Orion cleaned the blood from his chin. Pollux looked at Orion with disgust.   
"Don't worry uncle Pollux. I would make her the happiest girl in the world"

(..........)

Orion had an indicent after that, some kids beated him up, perhaps to steal something from him. Strange. Although he didn't remember who it was.  
But nothing could stop his excellent humor. 

The next days The Blacks discussed the arrangements of the wedding. They weren't pleased with Walburga and Orion, but they weren't disowned. The pair will have the first pure Black child in history. Orion was proud of himself. He looked at Walburga sitting beside him as their parents spoke. She looked so beautiful. Orion remembered that pregnant birds glow more or something. Walburga was glowing. She avoided looking at him though. Orion reached her hand slowly, to show her how much he loved her. But Walburga moved her hand away. She seemed angry. Orion smiled at her. She was going to be his wife in no time. 

The Blacks decided to leave Grimmaund Place to Orion and Walburga. Pollux and Irma had plans of moving away to a smaller, quieter house. They were getting old. And being at Grimmaund Place, they could keep an eye on them. And the baby that was about to be born. Orion and Walburga were given a few elves as well, including Kreacher. 

The day they finally moved in, already married, Orion was beaming.   
He sighed.   
"Home sweet home, am I right?"   
Walburga looked at him with hate.   
"You fucking ruined my life. I don't want to see you again. I hate you" and she left upstairs.   
"Pregnancy hormones" he murmured to an elf who was passing by with a box "Be careful with that!"

(..........)

Orion had to take care of everything. Walburga was having a really bad temper. She didn't want to eat or do anything really.  
"C'mon Wally" Orion said "You have to eat properly for that baby"  
"Leave me alone!" Walburga yelled.   
"We are going to be so happy" Orion said sighing "The best for the child. I already asked the elves to prepare a nursery. What do you think?"   
Walburga didn't answer. She seemed like she was crying.   
"APPRECIATE EVERYTHING I'M DOING FOR YOU AND OUR BABY!" Orion screamed which made Walburga jumped.   
Orion softened "Remember Wally" he said touching her cheek "I would do anything for you"  
Wally brusted into tears. Orion hold her in his arms. Wally sobbed on his shoulder.  
"It's okay sweetheart" he whispered "I promise we will be very happy"

(..........)

On November 3th 1959, the first child of Orion and Walburga was born.  
After many screames from Walburga, Orion heard another sound, a baby crying.   
"Congratulations" the healer said "It's a boy"   
"Oh" Orion smiled "Did you hear that Wally? It's a boy!"   
Walburga seemed to tired to speak. She closed her eyes in pain.   
"Can I hold him?" Orion asked the healer.  
"Yes sir" the healer put the baby on Orion's arms "Congratulations Mr. Black"  
"Get out" Orion said  
"I just have..."  
"GET OUT!"  
And the healer left the room.   
The baby moved strangely in Orion's arms like he didn't like it there. He kept crying and crying.   
"Walburga" Orion sat down next to his wife "Look at our son. The first pure Black"   
Walburga had no interest in the baby. "I don't want to" she had tears on her eyes.   
"LOOK AT HIM!" Orion yelled. The baby cried harder.   
Walburga slowly turned to face her son. No expression, no smile, nothing came across her face.   
"He looks like you" Orion said smiling.  
"Make him shut up!" Walburga protested in pain.   
Orion let the baby on the bed, still crying. Turning his attention to his wife. He approached her, it looked like he was going to hit her. Walburga flinched. But instead Orion kissed her head. He pulled her closer.   
"It's okay" he said "I know you are tired. But you, me and this child are going to be happy. Don't you think?"   
Walburga didn't answer.   
"How should we call him?" Orion asked thinking "Sirius, like my grandfather. And Orion, like me. What do you think? Sirius Orion Black"   
Baby Sirius kept crying and none of his parents seemed to pay him attention.   
"Whatever. He is not my son. He's yours" Walburga whispered.   
But Orion ignored her. "Well Sirius" he took the baby on his arms "Let's get you cleaned up" but Orion stood there awkwardly without knowing what to do.   
"Healer?"  
The healer came in quickly. And Orion gave her the baby. Sirius still crying.   
"Clean him up"   
And Orion left the room. 

Orion was now a father. And with the love of his life. He was going to make sure Sirius turned into a right wizard. And the fact that he was a boy will make sure he will preserve the family name in the future. He wanted to proof everyone wrong. His parents, his bloody sister, Cygnus and Alphard. Soon they will see.


	8. Cygnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Insanity

Cygnus sat across his three daughters. Bellatrix was a clever little witch of eight. She was eyeing her father with admiration as he spoke. The other two girls were seated with their mother near by.   
"So? Did you get it girls?" Cygnus asked "What is the thing that make us different?"   
"We're purebloods. Blacks, one of the best pureblood families in the world" Bella answered   
"The best family actually" he smiled "Good job Bella. Looks like you learn fast"   
Bella smiled pleased with herself. Andromeda and Narcissa seemed like they weren't paying attention.   
"Girls" Cygnus protested "You're not even paying attention" he was starting to get mad.  
"Cygnus, they are just girls" Druella commented.  
"Girls or not. I don't want them to be stupid"   
"Yes don't be stupid" Bellatrix repeated to her sisters.  
"Now" Cygnus continued "We are visiting Auntie Walburga and I want you to behave properly. Is that clear?"   
"Yes father" the three girls repeated almost instantly.   
Cygnus smiled. 

Cygnus' plan was to intimidate Orion. Now every Black was talking about the child to come. It was an scandal. But all the family agreed the new kid was going to be the pride of the Black Family. Cygnus was slightly jelaous. Orion didn't deserve all the attention. He did. Cygnus was the best Black of his generation. He did everything. He married a pureblood witch, he had three well educated girls and he preached and practiced the family motto: 'Toujours Pur', Always Pure. He detested mudbloods and bloodtraitors. And he fought everyday so that the Ministry segregate Purebloods from the rest scum.  
Cygnus was going to do everything to be the number one. And whoever contraticted him was going to pay. 

(..........)

Cygnus stepped into his former parents house. When he and his siblings grew up. Cygnus couldn't believe bloody Orion got this house. It was supposed to be his. Druella and the girls entered behind him.   
"Well Orion, I can surely tell you, you made this place something..." he made a disgusted expression ". ..lovely"   
"I'm glad you like it Cygnus" Orion smirked. He was surely making fun of him.   
"Hello Druella" Orion said kissing her hand. Cygnus was fuming. How dare he touch his wife?   
Druella smiled politely. Cygnus coughed. And Druella's smiled disappeared. She stepped away from Orion. Cygnus fought not to kill Orion now and then.   
"Hello girls" Orion smiled looking at Cygnus' daughters. The girls seemed scared. Their father had told them how horrible Orion was as a child "I'm pretty sure you want to meet your new cousin" 

A chubby bird came into the room with a baby on her arms.   
"This is Sirius"   
The girls were inmediately fascinated by him.  
"Aaawww!"  
Narcissa giggled.   
"Can I hold him?" Andromeda asked  
"If you promise not to drop him" Orion sounded threatening.   
"And who is that?" Cygnus said tired of being clearly ignored.   
"That's our nanny Mrs. Syre" Orion said.   
The witch made a silent nod. She seemed to be a bitter old lady.   
"A nanny?" Cygnus laughed "Don't tell me you are not capable of raising your own child, Orion"   
Orion looked at him with hate but smiled "Only the best for my child, Cygnus. You will understand"   
"Of course. We always want the best for our children" Cygnus said "Andromeda give back the baby"   
"But..."  
"NOW!"  
Andromeda gave the baby back to Mrs. Syre. Orion dismissed the witch and she left. The girls ran behind her wanting to touch the baby. 

Cygnus sat down. Druella next to him.   
"So where is my dear sister, Orion?" Cygnus asked.   
"She is upstairs" Orion sat down as well "Unfortunately she is indisposed at the moment"   
Cygnus smiled but he was worried. That son of a bitch was insanely agressive.  
"What a shame" he said "You didn't do anything to make her mad, did you? You know how tempered she can be. Well you've known her since we were kids, haven't you?"   
Cygnus looked at his wife.   
"I do. But I would never do such thing, Cygnus. I truly love her" Orion answered "She's been tired. Giving birth to a child... Taking care of him.."  
"Oh yes I understand" Cygnus continued "I just hoped to see her. And Druella here was dying to talk to her, weren't you darling?"   
"Amm...Yes of course I did. Such a shame!" she said smiling.   
"Another time it will be" Orion said.

Cygnus thought perhaps he could visit his sister. Expose how horrible Orion has been with her. And he could go back to be the Golden boy.   
Cygnus stood up.   
"Do you mind if I see her?"   
He started walking but Orion stopped him.   
"I'm sorry Cygnus. I'm afraid she got something contagious. You don't want to be sick, do you?"   
"You're not gonna let me see my own sister?"   
"Cygnus" Druella said carefully "She seemed really sick. Poor Walburga"  
"I'm pretty sure is not serious"  
"My wife is not feeling well, Cygnus" Orion threathened.

Cygnus was considering knocking him down to check on Walburga. But they heard a noice. Kreacher was trying to get his master's attention. That being Orion. Cygnus remembered how him and Alphard used to prank that elf. It wasn't fair that Orion got everything. The elf included.  
"Yes Kreacher?"   
Kreacher whispered something on his ear. Orion went very pale. Cygnus was very curious to know what the elf said.   
"What is it?" he asked "Is everything okay?"   
"Nothing to worry Cygnus" Orion answered "If you excuse me I have things to attend. I must ask you to leave"

How dare he?? Cygnus was being thrown out. From his own home? The one he grew up in? Cygnus was getting furious.   
"Fine" he said "Girls! We are leaving!"   
The girls ran towards their parents. Narcissa hugging her mother.   
"Such a sweet baby" Cygnus said looking at Sirius "Let's hope he doesn't turn up to be as annoying as you were as a child, Orion"   
And with that Cygnus and his family left Grimmaund Place. 

(..........)

Cygnus returned home furious. He yelled the girls to go upstairs. He yelled Druella to go upstairs as well. They all obeyed with fear. Cygnus lit himself a cigar. Just like his father used to do when he was stressed. 

Bloody fucking Orion. Marrying his sister and disposing of everything at his will. Perhaps Alphard was right, they should do something to him. But no. Cygnus had to keep an impecable image. He started to kick the furniture and some house elves that were passing by. He sat down to calm down. 

It was fine. He and his family will be ten times better than Orion. Although he had a son, that would pass on the name Black. Cygnus only had daughters and even though they were well behaved, they were never have Black children. Unless one of them marries Sirius, perhaps Narcissa. She was the little one. All these thoughts were on Cygnus' mind while we served himself a drink. He had to make sure to be better than the asshole of Orion. Hell knows what he was doing to Walburga.

Cygnus saw one of the house elves preparing Druella's night tea.  
"Is that my wife's tea?"   
The elf jumped on being addressed directly to her.   
"Yes master" she nodded.   
"That's okay" he said "I'll take it to her"  
The elf hummed uncomfortably.  
"I SAID I WILL TAKE TO HER"  
The elf nodded scared beating herself up as she leaved. 

Cygnus was really good at potions. He knew his potions very well. And he started giving Druella a calming one. That way she would stop talking, flirting with other wizards. She was very pretty. Many wankers looked at her when they were in public. If she cheated on him, it would be the end of his reputation. Besides Dru was only his.   
He took out a vile from his pocket and poured a couple of drops on the tea.

Druella was combing her hair when Cygnus arrived. She looked so beautiful on her night robes. Cygnus liked that only him had the chance to look at her like that.   
"Your tea darling" Cygnus placed the tray besides her.   
She smiled. "Thank you sweetheart"   
"You should owl her anytime soon" Druella said suddenly.   
"What?"   
"Your sister" Druella answered looking at her reflection "She seemed really sick. Poor Walburga"   
Cygnus looked at his wife "Anyone would be sick married to that pig of Orion..."  
"Yeah you're right" Druella smiled.   
Cygnus thought she kind of flirted with him today. Which made him hate Orion even more.  
Cygnus placed a kiss on her forehead. He could see Druella was trembling. Her hand was shaking as she placed the brush on the table.   
"You're trembling honey" he said "You should drink your tea. It will warm you up"   
"Yeah" Druella reached her tea with trembling hands. And she took a sip. Druella sighed relaxing.   
"Let's go to bed" Cygnus said.   
Druella finished her tea and joined her husband in bed. Falling asleep quickly. Cygnus looked at her. Druella was only his.


	9. Walburga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Insanity, Depression and Suicidal thoughts

The more time passed by, the more Walburga hated her life. She was so close of being free. But Orion had to fuck up everything. The baby grew up and Wally didn't even look at him. She usually lay down in bed, cried or just pretended to be okay. The other day she tried to escape. Jump off the window but Kreacher stopped her. Stupid Kreacher. She was depressed or rather going insane.

The thing was that Walburga switched moods. Sometimes she felt that she made the right choice. Who else was going to love her like Orion? She had followed the right steps. At least she wasn't torn out of the Black Family. She had to accept her destiny. It wasn't so bad. She was rich, she was pureblood and she was still beautiful. The pregnancy didn't do much to her body. 

Other times she felt like hell. She regretted everything she had done. Walburga wished she was dead. She hated everyone, Orion, the baby, her family. She wouldn't go out of bed. She would drown herself in alcohol or she would smoke too much. 

Orion wasn't much of help. He completely ignored her for days and then he would come trailing around like a lost puppy, saying how much he loved her. Fucking creep. 

Orion was so excited about the baby boy. But these flashes of excitement died when Orion remembered the responsibility that it took to raise a child. Mostly he left everything to the Nanny. Mrs. Syre was a cold bitch to poor baby Sirius. Every time the baby tried to make some mischief, Mrs. Syre would yell or spank him. Eventhough he was too young to understand what was going on. Sirius often cried. Which annoyed Walburga. She got a freaking headache everytime.   
"MRS. SYRE WOULD YOU SHUT THE CHILD? HE IS TOUCHING MY NERVES! WHY DO WE PAY YOU FOR?" Walburga had screamed.   
"Sorry Mrs. Black" The Nanny responded dragging the baby out.   
Wally touched her temple. She was getting stressed again. She poured herself a drink but someone took it away from her. Orion. He drank it.  
"You shouldn't do this to yourself, Wally" he said "Think about the baby"  
"I don't give a shit about him" Walburga said "And neither do you"   
Orion smirked and throw the glass. It broke into million pieces.   
"How sweet is your temper Wally" he touched her chin "When are you going to understand? You are stuck with me"  
Walburga pushed his hand away. "I should kill you when I get the chance"  
Orion brusted laughing. "That's my sweet Wally" he said "Let's hope Sirius doesn't get the same temper as you"  
"You're freaking insane" Walburga said before leaving the room. 

(..........)

It had been a year and Walburga's temper was more tained. She oftenly got visits from her parents, or her brothers. They all stopped being angry at her. For some reason they preached Wally. Part of it was the baby. The first pure Black. Now for her mother she was now a good example. A good mother and wife. Walburga couldn't avoid feeling pleased with herself. She had never received that kind of attention before. She had never been the Golden Girl. Her relationship with Cygnus even got better. Except that he kind of hated Orion. Well she did too. 

It was a quiet afternoon in 1960. Walburga was seating at the living room. Her husband across from her. Sirius was playing on the floor. Mrs. Syre watching him closely. Sirius was almost one year now. Orion started complaining about when his son was going to show his magic.   
"I can't have a filthy squib for a son" he had said.   
Walburga couldn't care less. The more and more she looked at that boy, the more he reminded her of Orion. On how much she hated him. And how her life changed because of him. She didn't even feel a thing. 

Walburga lit a cigarette.   
"More muggles' deaths" Orion commented reading the Daily Phophet "Whoever is doing this are respectful wizards. They should be wiped out of existance. Those muggles"  
Walburga hummed in response. Taking a drag of her cig.   
"It's a group called The Knights of Walpurgis" he continued.   
"Great Orion, you should join" Walburga said without any expression. Her husband didn't respond.

Suddenly Orion's cup of tea floated in mid air. Sirius giggled watching it. The cup flew and the tea was poured on the carpet. Sirius giggled even more. It was him. He was doing magic.   
"STUPID BOY..." Mrs. Syre began full of rage.   
But Orion dropped the paper. "Ma boy!" he carried the baby on his arms. "I knew you were magical. That's my son. Did you see that Wally?" 

Walburga watched as Orion beamed and preached the baby. She couldn't care less. Walburga was thinking that she did everything wrong. That child was forced into her out of force. He wasn't properly hers. But she could have one. A baby of her own. This time Walburga was going to do things the right way. She was going to raise that baby well. Make the child her own. Nobody would touch him or her. Not even Orion. She would be the proper mother. Her family would be proud.   
"Yes darling" she whispered "Yes"

(..........)

Walburga had the new purpose of being a mother, this time properly. It was all she wanted. It would give her a little joy in this hell she was leaving. 

Walburga looked at her reflection. She was still beautiful. She could still obtain anything from Orion. Just like she did when they were children. She painted her lips and put on some perfume. Walburga looked at her husband from the dresser. Orion was reading a book.   
"Darling" she said seductively.  
Orion hummed clearly ignoring her.   
"We should have another child"   
"What? That's ridiculous"  
How stupid can he be?  
"Why not?" Walburga said standing up and sitting on the bed. Next to Orion. "I watched you the other day with the child... Sirius"  
It was the first time she said his name. Orion looked at her. Walburga started stroking his shoulder.  
"You're good father. We're doing this fine, aren't we?"   
"What are you talking about Walburga?"   
"You were right Orion. I love you" she lied.  
She kissed his ear "After all this time. It has been you and me" she whispered in his ear.   
Orion sighed really pleased "You really mean it?" he asked.   
Walburga kept kissing his neck "Give me another child, please"   
Orion pushed her down, putting himself on top of her, grabbing her arms.   
"You're bloody impossible sometimes, Wally" he said  
Walburga smiled evily.   
"Say that you love me again" he said.  
"I love you" she lied. Whatever was necessary to get what she wanted.   
"SAY IT AGAIN"   
"I LOVE YOU ORION!"  
Orion smirked.   
"I knew you loved me Wally"   
And he kissed Walburga on the mouth. 

(..........)

Walburga got easily pregnant. She was so excited. For the first time in her life, things were going the way she wanted. The news of the new baby pleased the rest of the Black Family. Specially her mother. Irma visited her constantly to check out on her and the upcoming baby. Walburga felt like she was finally bonding with her mother. Walburga finally felt she had the life she deserved.   
Walburga got so focused on her pregnancy that sometimes forgot about her other son Sirius. Sometimes Orion payed him attention. But altogether, Sirius was only on hands of Mrs. Syre. 

The 25th of June, the second child of Walburga and Orion was born. Also a boy. This time Walburga asked to hold him first. He was so tiny and fragile. She felt that little creature depended on her completely.   
"Regulus" Orion said "I promised my father I would name him after him and his recently dead brother. Regulus Artucus Black"   
"Fine" Walburga said. She actually liked that name. "It's okay Regulus" she said to the crying baby "Your mommy is here"

Walburga let Orion named him. But that was it. That baby was hers. Regulus was her baby. Orion could have Sirius. She didn't mind. But Walburga promised herself that she wasn't gonna let the asshole of Orion decided anything on him. Regulus wasn't going to be like the pig of his father. Regulus was her son.


	10. Alphard

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ALPHARD. IS TIME YOU MARRY. DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Irma said to Alphard in one of his visits to his parents house.   
Alphard rolled his eyes. This was a thing of every day. Not only from his mother but also his brother Cygnus. He was so bloody tired of giving explanations. Alphard just simply didn't want to get married, less have kids.   
"I told you mother. Is not my inmediate wish to marry"   
"But what am I supposed to do?" Irma said frustrated "I want to see you well married, happy. I would love to have grandchildren"   
"I think you have plenty grandchildren mother" Alphard said. It was true. Cygnus had three girls and Walburga had Sirius and Regulus. Alphard often visit them, so he had to deal with children quite often.   
"Not from you Alphard" Irma protested "I don't understand what you do all day. Mmm?"   
"I'm a responsible adult now"   
"You don't want to be a dissapointment to this family, do you?"   
Alphard didn't answer.  
"Your father and I are really worried you might like be a bit awry, sick..."  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Alphard interrupted "Do you think I'm a homosexual?"   
Alphard started laughing. Not because it wasn't true. He kind of was, he reckon. But because Irma's reaction was as if he had a contegious desease or something.   
"It's not funny Alphard" Irma said. Then she whispered so her husband won't hear "Tell me you are not one of those faggots..."   
Alphard considered telling her yes. Just to annoy her. Sometimes Alphard wished he could yell what he felt. That he didn't agree with the discrimination his family had with muggleborns, that he had friends like that. That Ranjit was muggleborn and he was the best person he've met. But Alphard didn't. He was too afraid of what his family might do to him.   
"Don't worry mother" he lied "I'm perfectly normal"   
Irma sighed relieved.   
"I just haven't got the time to meet any women" he lied again   
"I would be pleased to introduce you some"   
"That would be lovely mother"  
At the end of the day, Alphard was not brave. He was a sneaky little lier and he didn't want to stop being one. 

(..........)

Alphard knew he was one of the main topics in Black Family gatherings. Irma and Pollux often justify his wife absence saying he was too busy, he was too shy, that he had dated lots of witches but he wasn't lucky with any of them, they turning up to be "too common" as his mother put it. 

Alphard used his money to treat himself with parties, drugs, and lovers. Nobody knew about his secret life.   
When he was with his family he pretended to be a good well behaved pureblood but he often frecuented with muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods. 

Until one day in 1967 when Cygnus came for one of his regular visits. More like try to control his brother's life. The visit was unexpected. Alphard had one of his wild parties the night before. When Cygnus arrived, he bearly had time to clean up. Thank Merlin he was a wizard.   
"Good morning Alphard" Cygnus entered through the door. The more time passed, the more Cygnus reminded Alphard of his father. The same hair, the same mustache, the same expression of disgust.   
"Brother..." Alphard said with a sleepy voice.   
"You just woke up? It's nearly noon"  
"I had a headache"  
Cygnus smiled "I was talking with mother the other day" he continued pacing Alphard's flat. Looking at everything "Poor witch. You have her frightened brother. Just waisting your life. She cried of my shoulder, you know?"   
"Well, that woman cries for everything" he joked.  
Cygnus laughed fakely.   
"Can I get you some tea?"   
Cygnus nodded. 

Alphard went to the kitchen to prepare some.   
"You should marry soon, you know?" Cygnus yelled from the living room "Not many witches like old bastards like you"  
Alphard rolled his eyes. He was only 41.  
"Well I am rich. That's what witches like" he said as he returned with the tray of tea. But Cygnus was looking at something else.   
"What's this?" Cygnus was holding a bag of pills, drugs. Shit. Alphard didn't answer.   
"I told you to quit this shit" Cygnus said angry.  
"Cygnus..."  
"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO ALL DAY?" Cygnus said standing up, rather furious "Poisoning yourself?"  
Alphard didn't know what to say.  
"You know Orion has been gossiping about you" Cygnus continued "Of course I didn't believe a word that motherfucker said. But now..."  
"What did he say?" Alphard asked  
"He said you enjoy the company of prostitutes. Not only women but men as well"   
Alphard started laughing "Fucking Orion, you don't believe him, do you?"   
Cygnus looked at him for a while, his eyes full of hate. He approached him. Alphard thought for a second he was going to hit him, just like their father did when they were children. But he didn't.  
"You know?" he said "I don't recognize you"   
"I DON'T FUCKING RECOGNIZE YOU" he yelled and Alphard jumped.   
Cygnus breathed hard trying to calm himself "You... You are going to stop doing this and you gonna marry a fine witch...or ..."  
Alphard shook his head "No"   
Cygnus pulled out his wand and knocked his brother to the floor with one spell. Alphard had a hard time breathing. Cygnus kneeled down next to him.  
"Please.... Cyg... Don't tell... Anyone..." Alphard pleaded.   
"You were my best friend" Cygnus said "But you're a filthy bloodtraitor scum.... You're lucky I won't tell anyone but I won't talk to you again. Not me, not my daughters, not Druella. You're not my brother anymore"  
And with that Cygnus stormed out of the apartment. Alphard never saw him again. 

(..........)

Once a month or so he received visits from his nephews and nieces. All of them love to go to Uncle Alphard's. He would bring them the best sweets and treats. He would buy them expensive gifts on the holidays. Alphard loved being the cool uncle. It implied having fun with them avoiding all the responsibility of being a father. 

Alphard liked all of his newphes and nieces. Well Bellatrix not so much. She had always been a little nosy girl. Even when she was already a lady. Although she stopped visiting him long time ago. After Cygnus' last encounter. Andromeda and Narcissa as well. But Andromeda got back after she was kicked out for marrying that muggleborn. Poor girl. Alphard always received her and her husband.

But Alphard had a particular interest in Sirius. The boy had been sorted into Gryffindor, like Renjit. He always defied his parents. Specially Orion, which was something that pleased Alphard a lot.   
He got a special affection for him after he enconter one of his books on one of his summer visits. Alphard owned a book full of pictures of naked men. Not porn. Artistic pictures more like. It was a muggle old book he found interesting.   
Alphard caught him eyeing it.   
"I'm sorry Uncle Alphard" thirteen year old Sirius had said putting the book back  
Alphard smiled "It's okay" he said "Curiosity is not a sin"   
"Can I ask you something?"   
Alphard nodded.  
"Why do you own something like that?" the boy said "Are you a homosexual?" he whispered.  
Alphard laughed "Don't tell me your father has been washing your brain with ideas"   
"Never" Sirius answered. Alphard smiled at that boy. He reminded him of Ranjit.  
"But isn't it wrong?"  
Alphard put a hand on Sirius' shoulder "I just like beauty. Of men, women, it doesn't matter really. What's the harm on that?"   
Sirius looked puzzled.   
"Listen to me Sirius" he said "One day, your parents are gonna force you to marry a girl. They're gonna force you to be someone you're not. Don't let them. Just be yourself, surround yourself with good people and love who you want to love"   
Alphard gave the book to Sirius.  
"And this is yours" he continued "Just if you decide you like men beauty as well, it is fine. You're not ill or broken, okay?"   
Sirius smirked "You're really wicked uncle Alphard"   
Alphard smiled back.

(..........)

In 1976, When Alphard was 50 years old he went to St. Mungo's for a constant pain he had in his chest. He thought it was probably nothing. It turned out Alphard Black had a blood malediction caused by all the drugs and careless life he had. He didn't tell anyone. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he decided to go and do something before he died. Something he wanted to do for a long time. Find Ranjit. 

He told Walburga he was making a business trip. He said goodbye to her, Regulus and Sirius. He gave Sirius a ring. The one he always used. The boy have always liked it. He hoped Sirius always remembered him through it. And he departed to Rome. 

With his influence and money it wasn't so difficult to find Ranjit Bakshi. He lived in a small cottage by the beach.   
"Alphard Black" he said when he opened the door. Ranjit was a 54 year old man now. He had white hair, a belly and a big beard. Though his eyes were still the same intense green Alphard remembered. His heart felt with joy when Ranjit recognized him.  
"Ranjit" he said "I thought you forgot about me"  
"How I can I forget about you Alphard Black?" Ranjit said smiling "Come in"

Ranjit kept his promise to live his old days in Rome. Just like he said all those years before. He told Alphard what he's been up to. Apparently, Ranjit fell in love with a girl. They got married, had children and lived a normal life.   
"Ranjit got tained Al" he said "Her name was Grace. I loved her. We were married for 32 years and she died"  
"I'm sorry about that"   
"It's okay" Ranjit said "My children come to visit me now and then. When they are not too busy with their lifes"  
Alphard didn't know how to feel. Dissapointed? All his life he had been following what Ranjit had said. And he didn't live a wild life. Just a normal one.   
"I'm dying" Alphard said.   
Ranjit looked at him.   
"I'm ill. I don't have much time left"  
"Shit man. I'm sorry Al"  
"It's okay..." Alphard continued. He didn't want to blame Ranjit for anything. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable saying how much he loved him. He didn't want to tell him how his life had changed for him. It would be awkward.   
"I just wanted to thank you Ranjit" he said more confident now that when he was as a boy "I had a great life, thanks to you. Better than I was expected to. I enjoyed it, most of it"  
Ranjit just looked at him  
"The only thing I regret is not being more brave. I had to live in secret and I couldn't confront my family. I wished I could had done that, like you would've. So thank you" Alphard smiled. Tears on his eyes.   
Ranjit hugged him. A very tight hug that simply said everything. 

Alphard spent his remaining days with his best friend Ranjit. He received the news of Sirius leaving Grimmaund Place. He couldn't be prouder. He gave the boy his remaining gold. He gave one part to Andromeda as well. Eventhough he would surely will be torn out from the family tree for that. He didn't care anymore. It was the least thing he could do. At least in the end be a little brave. And in March 1977, Alphard Black passed away.


	11. Cygnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Homophobia, Violence and Insanity

Cygnus Black became a corrupted, paranoic and a tempered man. He couldn't believe that Alphard, his dear brother was having relationship with prostitutes, that he used drugs. He was definitely sick. And Cygnus couldn't have a brother like that. He didn't tell anyone. In part because he once cared for him. But mainly because his reputation was in risk. What would people say of Cygnus having a brother like that?

He prohibited all his family, specially his daughters to visit him. They frecuently used to. And Cygnus was afraid that such thoughs were placed on the girls. They were practically teenagers now. 

Cygnus found them laughing at their room one particular night on the summer of 1968. Druella was with them.   
"I need to talk to you!"   
Everytime Cygnus spoke everyone listened. He provoked fear. Nobody contradicted him. Druella agreed with everything he said. She was obedient now. Thanks to the little potion he gave her every night.   
"From now on you have forbidden seeing or even talking about Alphard. And that's final"   
"But we like uncle Alphard" Andromeda protested.   
"I SAID IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Cygnus yelled.   
"Li- listen to your father girls" Druella said with trembling voice.   
"What happened father?" Bellatrix was very curious.  
They all looked at him expecting.   
"You want to know what happened? Fine"   
Cygnus sat down on an armchair. Wand in hand.   
"Your uncle Alphard is consuming illegal substances, drugs" he said "He is also having 'relationships' with women and men. And Merlin knows what else"   
The girls seemed shocked. Specially Narcissa. She was only eleven.   
"Cygnus..." Druella began.  
"I'm telling you all this to let you know what is right and what is wrong" he said "Drugs, girls, damage your brain. Don't even dare try them. Homosexuality is a sin. Those people are sick"   
"What is Homosexuality?" Narcissa asked.   
"HOMOSEXUALITY is having disturbing thoughts of desire towards people of the same sex, Cissy" he said looking at the girl "Those people are perverted, and your uncle is perverted"   
Druella seemed concerned but she didn't say a word. Bellatrix looked disgusted. Andromeda looked sad and Narcissa looked scared.   
"We are the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" Cygnus continued "We are better than that scum. Mudbloods, bloodtraitors and filthy muggles are nothing but scum!" he yelled "If you EVER disrespect that then you are going to be DEATH to me. Just like Alphard. Why? Because he has gone through the wrong path and nobody can safe him now"   
Cygnus softened his expression.  
"I'm saying all this girls because I know you are intelligent. And I know you will follow the right path. Whatever that man told you are lies and you should forget about that NOW. IS THAT CLEAR?"   
The three girls nodded.   
"Great"   
Cygnus left the room. Druella after him closing the door.   
"Cygnus they are only girls, how could you..."   
Cygnus looked at his wife. Eyes full rage. Druella backed away.   
"You're gonna defy me as well?" he said "The girls need to know. They are intelligent enough"   
He touched her chin, Druella flinched at the touch.   
"Let's get to bed. I will prepare you some tea"   
Druella nodded. And followed her husband to bed. 

(..........)

"The boy got into Gryffindor?" Cygnus asked Druella smirking.   
His wife nodded. "That's what Narcissa says in her letter"   
Cygnus started laughing hysterically. Druella smiled, but she seemed scared.   
"Dru. This is heaven" he said smiling.   
"H-how come? Is..is a bad thing..."  
"For Orion, it is" Cygnus answered. 

The despise Cygnus had for Orion grew every day. The only reason he actually visited Grimmaund Place, was to make fun of him all he can. Cygnus always compared his family with his. Cygnus always bragged about how perfectly well behaved his daughters were, while Sirius turned out to be a mess. He constantly did mischief on family gatherings making everyone pissed. And the other boy, followed his brother around like a puppy. And now he got into Gryffindor. This was the bloody opportunity to humiliate Orion. Slytherin was the good house. The house in which every Black had been. Uuhu. This was going to be a blast. 

That afternoon Cygnus visited Grimmaund Place. This time by himself.   
"What a lovely pleasure is to have you here, Cygnus" Orion said fakely.  
"Save it, Orion" Cygnus stopped him "Dear sister" he hugged Walburga.   
"Cygnus" Wally smiled. Cygnus sat down after he asked Kreacher for tea.  
Little Regulus came down to ears drop on the conversation.   
"Well I remember how exciting it was when Bella got to Hogwarts for the first time" he said smiling "Any news from Sirius?"   
"That stupid ungrateful child hasn't written of course" Walburga said annoyed.  
"Of course is not of your business Cygnus" Orion said smiling sarcastically.   
"Orion..." Walburga warned.  
"What are you doing here?" Orion asked full of hate "I didn't know you cared so much about Sirius"   
"I would be worried if I were you" Cygnus said "That boy is going to the wrong path altogether. What a parent must do is to put some order, don't you agree?"   
Orion rounded his hand on his wand. Furious.   
"What are you talking about Cygnus?" Walburga asked lighting a cigarette.   
"Haven't you heard?" Cygnus smiled evily "Your son got into Gryffindor not Slytherin"   
Walburga rolled her eyes like she was expecting it. Orion went pale.   
"WHAT?"  
"Cissy wrote to tell us of course" Cygnus continued. "Poor girl, she was so concerned"  
Orion stood up pacing furious. It was delightful for Cygnus. Walburga started laughing.   
"Of course he got into Gryffindor" she whispered "Did you hear that Orion? Really your son is an example"  
"THAT STUPID MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL" Orion yelled as he threw a portrait breaking it.   
Cygnus smiled to himself. That's what he wanted to see. Orion loosing it.   
"Forgive me Cygnus" he said politely "I'm just shocked for the news. Thank for telling us"  
"Of course, Orion"   
"There must be a confusion" Orion said grabbing his head "We should go to Hogwarts Wally. Talk with that dilllusional man"   
"I couldn't care less Orion. Is your stupid fault the boy is a mess" Walburga said  
"Well Dumbledore was really odd as a professor, Imagine what he is doing as a Headmaster" Cygnus commented "Oh look at the time" he said "I have to go. It was a pleasure as always sister. Orion" 

Cygnus left pleased with himself. He could hear Orion and his sister discussing as he left. Good. Now he had a better household than Orion. His family was better. 

(..........)

Cygnus had always been a man who depended on his reputation. He craved the attention from everyone. He craved to always be the Golden Boy. He had always made sure things stayed that way. Until it got out of his hands. 

It was the summer of 1972. It was a quiet afternoon. Cygnus was reading the Daily Phophet. He loved reading all the news about that Voldemort bloke. Someone sane was finally putting some order in the Wizarding Word. Bella talked about joining him and his followers. He couldn't be prouder. She only had to marry a proper wizard. He suggested the Lestrange boy. Bella wasn't so pleased. 

Cygnus and Druella heard a sound a crack outside their house. Bellatrix entered she was holding Andromeda's arm tightly. The girl had tears on her eyes.  
"Andy what happened?" Druella asked   
"Father..." Bella said.   
Cygnus looked away from the Prophet annoyed.   
"What now?" he said   
"Bella don't" pleaded Andromeda.  
"SHUT UP!" she said "Andromeda has been doing something filthy. Something bad..."   
Andromeda cried. "Okay tell him"   
Another crack. Narcissa came in.   
"Don't do it Bella" she said "You know the consequences"   
Cygnus was loosing patience.   
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON?" he said.  
The girls looked between each other. Andy crying miserably.   
"BELLATRIX SPEAK UP!"  
"Andromeda has been seeing a mudblood boy" she said "I saw her kissing him today"  
Bella looked at her sister "Tell him how long how you been seeing this boy. TELL HIM!"  
"Two years" Andromeda cried.   
"TWO YEARS. TWO BLOODY YEARS!"

Cygnus walked through the room calmly. He poured himself a drink.   
"Stupid bloodtraitor" Bellatrix said   
"Oh you're so perfect Bella" Andy cried "You are brainwashed. All of your are!"   
Bella laughed. Cygnus could hear Narcissa and Druella crying together.   
Cygnus approached Andromeda looking at her. The girl looked at her father. BAM! Cygnus slapped her across her face.   
Everyone gasped except for Bellatrix who was smiling.   
Cygnus grabbed Andromeda's hair pulling her closer.   
"You have any idea of you had done to me?" he whispered.   
Andromeda cried.   
"I want you to stop seeing that scum now" he said calmy.   
"No" Andy whispered.   
"What was that?"   
"No!" she said a little louder "I love him!"   
Cygnus pushed his daughter until she was on the floor. He was red of rage. He took out his wand. About to blast a curse on her.   
"NO! FATHER PLEASE!" It was Cissy who spoke. But Cygnus slapped her away.   
Andy kept looking at her mother. Perhaps hoping she would save her. But Druella just looked at her with disgust.   
"GET OUT!" he screamed, spittle running down his chin as he spoke "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"   
Andromeda stood up. Tears rolling down her face. Cheek red for the slap. Cygnus was shaking from anger. Andy took a sight of her sisters before running away. Cissy cried silently on her mother's arms. Bellatrix looked hurt. Perhaps just realizing what she had done.   
"IF ANY OF YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME TOO I WILL KILL YOU!" Cygnus yelled.   
"Father I..."   
"SHUT UP BELLATRIX!" he screamed "YOU WILL MARRY THE LESTRANGE BOY AND THAT'S FINAL! DO YOU HEAR ME?"   
Bella nodded with fear. 

(..........)

Cygnus drank himself with alcohol. His perfect little life was turned into pieces. First Alphard, now that stupid girl. And Orion's stupid son was probably going to ruin things as well. Cygnus was irritable all the time. Nobody at home dared to speak to him. Druella was so scared of him. Nobody mentioned Andromeda. They didn't dare. They just pretended she didn't exist at all. 

Orion was a pain in the ass as well.   
"Cygnus. I'm sorry" he had said on a family gathering on Christmas. "I heard that your daughter married a mudblood. That is so disappointing. Who would've thought that one of your girls..."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Cygnus grabbed him from his robes.   
"What's going on?" Walburga said.   
Exactly what was wrong with him? He was in public. With the Blacks and other purebloods. He couldn't loose it. He wasn't the crazy one. That was Orion. Not him.   
"See Wally?" Orion said amused "I told you he was crazy"  
Cygnus laughed putting an arm around Orion. There were people watching.   
"I swear Orion that if you mess up with me I will personally kill you and feed the house elves with your flesh" he whispered in his ear.   
Orion laughed. Cygnus left. On his way he saw Alphard looking simpatheticly at him. This was his fault. He corrupted Andromeda. Alphard tried to speak but Cygnus passed by him. 

(..........)

Cygnus had to do something quickly. Give people another thing to talk about. So he and Druella focused on Bellatrix's wedding. She had to bring honour to the Black Family. To Cygnus and Druella.   
Also Cygnus believed it was a good idea that Bella and her new husband joined the Dark Lord. He was gaining power and it would be convenient that the family name was there. He would do everything to be powerful again. 

(..........)

Cygnus went completely mental. All his life was about keeping appearances. But after the war, after Voldemort was defeated and Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban, there was nothing to be done for his family reputation. And after one of his mental breakdowns, Druella decided it was time her husband was sent to St. Mungo's. It was actually revenge for everything he had done to her. Druella convinced Narcissa that Cygnus was completely insane. And he was.   
"YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME I AM A BLACK! I'M FROM THE BEST HOUSEHOLD...."   
Those screams confirmed Cygnus craziness to the healers. Druella only visited him for appearances.  
Cygnus died on 1992 on his St. Mungo's room.


	12. Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Insanity, Homophobia and Violence

Orion had heard gossips at Wizard London. He frecuented pubs there. The news flew fast. People told Orion about Alphard. How he kept the wrong company. Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors. How he had the company of prostitutes and how he used drugs.   
Orion was pleased of course. How long have he hated Alphard and his brother Cygnus. So he found the opportunity to tell Walburga about it. Of course she didn't believe him. He told Cynus as well. He didn't believe him. Nobody did. Stupid Alphard, he was doing stupid shit and acting all normal at family gatherings.

Orion also felt that Alphard was corrupting his sons. Specially Sirius. Everytime they went to visit him, Sirius became more rebel, he responded him with a particular tone. Orion hit him. He had to put some order. He didn't want his own son to end up the same way that imbecile did. 

And so he well pointed out the summer of 1975 when Alphard wanted to take Sirius to spend it with him before Hogwarts. What Orion didn't know was that in reality, Sirius was invited to the Potter's beach house. The boy really wanted to go. So he asked his uncle Alphard for help. 

"No offense Alphard, but the boy has been spending too much time with you for my taste" Orion said.  
"I don't see the harm on spending time with my nephew, Orion" Alphard answered.  
Sirius had already his trunk in hand.   
"I know what you've been up to" Orion said "You don't fool me. You can fool your siblings apparently, but not me"  
"I don't know what are you talking about" Alphard played innocent. What an imbecile.   
"And you boy" Orion continued to Sirius "Do you think you are going to have free will on your uncle's for you mischiefs? Ha?"   
It looked like Orion wanted to hit him. Sirius didn't answer and Alphard put himself in front of his nephew.   
"I will make sure he is punished if he does something bad Orion" he said.  
"Sure you will" Orion said sarcastically.  
In that moment, Walburga and Regulus brust into the room.   
"I don't get it mother why you don't let me go" Regulus was saying "I want to spend summer with uncle Alphard as well..."  
He cut off when he saw Orion. Regulus was afraid of him.   
"Nobody is going anywhere, Regulus" Orion said.   
"I'm sorry Reggie" Sirius said "But I'm going with uncle Alphard, father. I am going!"   
"You insulent piece of..." Orion began with his wand ready. Alphard touched his own.   
"Let him..." Walburga interrupted "We are taking Regulus to Paris anyway, remember?" she touched her son's head. "Good luck handling him Alphard, he is a problematic child..."  
"Mother I am not a problematic..." Sirius started  
"I'm pretty sure we are going to have a great time, aren't we Sirius?" Alphard said smiling.   
Sirius nodded "Anything is better than here..." he whispered to himself.   
Orion didn't look so pleased. "Fine" he said "You can go Sirius" he extended his arms "Let me hug you son"  
Sirius Iooked at his uncle scared.   
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FATHER?" Orion yelled.  
Alphard nodded Sirius and the boy approached his father slowly, swallowing hard.   
Orion hugged him.  
"You have fun son" he said "But you're going to pay for desobeying me. You will see when you return. And let's hope Alphard doesn't turn you into a faggot" he whispered into the boy's ear.   
Sirius looked at his father with fear. He went to hug his brother.   
"See you later Reggie" and he whispered something on his ear. He smiled rubbing Regulus' hair.   
"Mother..." he said awkwardly looking at his mother.   
"What are you waiting for?" she asked "Hurry up and leave" and she turned.   
Sirius rolled his eyes and walked to the door with his uncle.   
"See you again Orion" Alphard said "Good luck in Paris"   
The pair left. Leaving Orion full of rage. 

(..........)

Orion became more and more poisoned with Alphard Black. Sirius was becoming an insolent boy. With stupid ideas about mudbloods. He even was friends with a Potter. That family was full of Bloodtraitors. Orion had met Fleamont Potter once. He detested that old man. 

It was a dinner night in 1976. Alphard recently left England on a "business trip" or so he called it. Orion though all of it was bullshit. Alphard surely was doing Merlin knows what in Rome.

"I can tell you Wally, your brother is surely mocking you. What sort of business do you think he is doing? Buying prostitute's services?" he said.   
Walburga threw her fork making the house elves jump.  
"Will you drop the subject? Honestly you are obsessed with Alphard" she said.  
But Orion ignored her "I can tell you. He is a sick pervert. And we let our children hang out with him..."  
Sirius who was trying to calmed himself down, finally lost patience.   
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled   
"See Wally?" said Orion "See how he already brainwashed your son?"   
"He didn't brainwash me!"   
"SHUT UP SIRIUS" Orion said "You're talking nonsense"  
"That's not true..."  
"Alphard is a perverted sick FAGGOT..."   
"Then I am a perverted sick faggot as well" Sirius said.   
Silence.   
"Stop talking nonsense you insensible child" Walburga said "Shut your mouth Sirius"   
Orion laughed "He is messing with us"  
"No" Sirius said "I'm serious. I like the particular company of men. And only men..."   
"Sirius..." Regulus protested  
"Just like uncle Alphard" Sirius continued "What are you going to do about it, father?"

Orion clinched his teeth, he clinched his fist so hard he could feel his hand bleed. He had done everything for that pure Black son of his and that's how he turned out to be. A faggot.   
He crossed the dinner table looking at the boy's face. He was scared but he tried not to show it.   
BAM. Orion punched his son on the face. He dropped to the floor.   
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"   
Orion hit him repeatedly, just like his father used to do with him.   
Until Regulus screamed "FATHER. FATHER PLEASE!"   
Orion looked at Regulus crying his eyes full of fear. And Sirius sobbing on the floor covered in blood.   
"I'M A GOOD FATHER. AREN'T I WALLY?" Orion yelled with tears in his eyes. "I can fix him" he muttered to himself "There must be a spell. Or potion to cure you. Yes. I must fix him. I must"   
Orion was breathing hard. Walburga and Regulus looking at him with fear. Sirius sobbing on the floor.   
He helped Sirius stand up.  
Orion touched his hair "It's okay son" he said.  
Sirius pulled away.   
"We're going to fix you. Go to your room. We are going to fix you"   
Sirius ran to his room. Regulus after him.

Orion walked outside the dinning room. Thinking. He wasn't like his father. He was a good father. He was just concerned because his son was ill. Yes that was it. He was going to fix Sirius and they could be a happy family again. He loved Wally. He loved his children. It was fine. Orion saw his fist covered in blood. He trembled.   
Walburga came after him. She looked furious.   
"Well done" she said "You fucking managed to show your true self"  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he shouted "YOUR STUPID FAMILY, YOUR STUPID BROTHER..."  
"STOP ATTACKING MY FUCKING FAMILY" Walburga started hitting his chest "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT. YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT..."  
Walburga started crying. And Orion hugged her. .  
"Oh Wally.." he sighed  
"I hate you" Wally sobbed on his shoulder.  
"We can solve this honey, we can solve this" 

(..........)

Sirius left. He ran away. To Merlin's knows where.   
After that, the relationship between the Blacks was pretty problematic. Specially for Orion and Walburga. Walburga tried to speak only the minimum to him. And Regulus was constantly with her. 

Cygnus found the opportunity to stick his nose on the situation. Orion and Walburga didn't tell anyone why Sirius left. Only that he had become a bloodtraitor.   
"Such a tragedy, isn't it Orion?" Cygnus had said. "At least you had it coming. For how that boy behaved..Shame..."   
Then Cygnus whispered "May I suggest something? The Dark Lord is becoming more powerful. Let your youngest join. At least that way, the family name can be restored" 

"The Dark Lord is gaining more and more power in the Wizarding World" is what Orion said to his youngest son on the summer of 1977.  
"You are aware of that, don't you?"   
Regulus nodded.   
"I think you should join the cause, you know?"  
"To the death eaters?" the boy asked.   
Orion nodded.   
"The family honour has always been about blood purity and everything The Dark Lord is defening"  
Regulus didn't respond. He simply looked down.   
"You're going to help us restore the family name Regulus"  
Orion sounded calmed. Even tired.   
The boy swallowed "I knew I would have to do that father. Don't worry. I will restore the honour"  
Orion smiled "Your mother is right. You were always the good one. The brave one"  
Regulus smiled slithly.   
"Thanks you Regulus" Orion said "I love you and your mother, you know? Even Sirius before he became bloodtraitor" he sighed "I truly wanted us to be a happy family. Be good wizards and an example. I wanted to see you and your brother happily married..."  
Regulus could see tears threathened to appear on his father's eyes.   
"You may go"   
"Yes father"   
And Regulus left. 

(..........)

Regulus didn't bring honour to the family. He died in 1979. Everyone expeculated that he tried to betrayed The Dark Lord and nobody betrayed him those days.   
Walburga was heart broken. She cried mostly every day for losing her son. Orion tried to be there for her. Like he used to be when they were young. Orion still loved her. She was still his wife. But Walburga didn't want to know anything about him. She blamed Orion for Regulus' death. He forced him to join the death eaters. He was only a boy and now he was gone. 

But Orion though perhaps they could fix things. But one night ( a few weeks after Regulus' death) he saw Walburga with all her trunks. Kreacher was next to her caring them.  
"What are you doing Walburga?" he said mostly annoyed.   
"I'm leaving"  
Orion laughed "Leaving where?"  
"I'm leaving you. I'm leaving this stupid house once and for all" she said.  
Orion stood up quickly.  
"What?" he said "Wally, that's absurd. You are obviously in pain for Reg..."  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" she yelled "He was MY SON and YOU KILLED HIM!"  
"I didn't..."  
"I always hated you Orion. Always" she said with tears on her eyes "You're a crazy creep. I only tolerated you because of my son. To give him a better life. Perhaps I thought I could love you. But I can't, you're unlovable. I'm leaving to Paris"  
Those words hurt Orion.  
"Wally, think of what they are going to say... Your family and mine..."  
"Honestly I don't give a damn anymore" she turned to leave but Orion grabbed her arm.  
"Wally please don't do this" he started crying "I love you. Think about everything we've been through. How we loved each other before...."  
"I'd never loved you Orion. And all you had was an obsession. Honestly is better to leave it this way"  
"Wally please, please..." Orion dropped to his knees and hugged Walburga's waist "Please don't leave me"  
But she pushed him away. "Goodbye Orion"  
Orion stood up "YOU FUCKING BITCH. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT. AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU..."   
Orion approached her ready to hurt her or something. But Walburga took out her wand.  
"Don't you dare come closer" she said "If you touch me, I will kill you"   
Orion stopped looking at her, her wand and Kreacher.  
"Please Wally"  
"Bye Orion" she said "Let's go Kreacher..."  
"Yes mistress..."   
They both apparated "FUCKING BITCH!" Orion yelled. But when Walburga left, he brusted into tears. 

(..........)

Orion reached rock bottom after that. He had lost everything. He didn't have anyone. He never had parents. He never had a sister. He never had cousins. He thought perhaps he had Wally and his sons. Turned out he didn't. All of them hated him. Orion drowned himself into alcohol. Day by day. He lived in pubs. Often he was kicked out of those places. Until Orion Black was walking drunk after a pub and his heart stopped working properly. He dropped to the floor in pain and after minutes, he was dead.

Nobody asked for his body or held him a funeral. Walburga was long gone in Paris. Sirius didn't want anything related to his father. When he learned his father was dead, he didn't feel remorse. Anything. 

Walburga lived her remaining years in Paris. Her only company was Kreacher. She laughed hysterically when the news about Sirius came out. She always thought that boy was insane. She died in 1985 by taking too much headache potion one night. She died in her sleep.   
Kreacher, bonded to his service to the Black Family, returned to Grimmaund Place. He hid himself there, waiting for another Black to own the place so that Kreacher could serve them.


End file.
